


Amortentia

by AvengingDetective



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also..., Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Deutsch | German, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Teenlock, alter, es schmerzt, ganz viel Spaß beim langsam sterben :), ich war beim lesen schon komplett durch, und jetzt alles zu übersetzen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengingDetective/pseuds/AvengingDetective
Summary: Es ist das siebte und letzte Schuljahr für John Watson in Hogwarts und er gibt wie immer in jedem Fach sein bestes. Zaubertränke konnte er noch nie gut, jedoch gibt es einen neuen Lehrer, der ihm vielleicht helfen könnte.Okay, das klingt jetzt nach einer mega langweiligen klitschee Fanfiction, jedoch ist sie alles ausser das. Ich liebe jede einzelne Geschichte von @DrJohnHolmes auf Wattpad und habe sie/ihn darum gebeten eine ihrer/seiner Geschichten zu übersetzen. Das ist dabei rausgekommen. Ganz viel Freude beim lesen.Credits gehen zu 99% an DrJohnHolmes und zu 1% an mich für die Übersetzung ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amortentia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/492025) by DrJohnHolmes. 



John Watson trat durch die Absperrung auf den Gleis 9 ¾, wir er es schon seit über sechs Jahren machte. Dennoch hielt er jedes Mal den Atem an aus Furcht, jemand sah im dabei zu, es die falsche Mauer war oder die richtige sich doch als solide herausstellte und ihn aus dem langanhaltenden Traum aufwecken würde.   
Er war ein Zauberer. Inzwischen hatte er es akzeptiert, dass er sein konnte was er wirklich war und nicht nur irgendein langweiliger Muggel Fußballspieler.  
Heute begann er sein siebtes, und damit letztes Schuljahr an dem Ort, der für ihn sein eigentliches Zuhause war: Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, ein riesiges Schloss, das für Muggel eher wie eine uralte, verlassene, für Junkies als Zuflucht geltende Bruchbude aussah.  
Nachdem er es durch die augenscheinlich feste Wand geschafft hat, mit seinem Wagen, der mit all den Sachen, die er für sein nächstes Schuljahr brauchen würde vollbeladen war, seine Eltern und Schwester, alle durch und durch Muggel, durch die Mauer gedrängt und die jährlichen erstaunten Gesichter von ihnen genossen hatte, versuchte er sich einen Überblick von dem Gleis zu schaffen.  
Die ganze Station war überfüllt mit Eltern, Schülern, Koffern und Haustieren in Käfigen. Alle drängten dazu endlich in die scharlachrote dampfbetriebene Lokomotive einzusteigen, die sie zur Schule bringen würde.  
Es war ohrenbetäubend laut, allerdings nicht unangenehm; heulende Eulen, Menschen die sich unterhielten und lachten und um alles noch zu toppen durch Magie unsichtbare Lautsprecher, die zusätzlich über den ganzen Lärm plärrten.  
Er verabschiedete sich von seinen Eltern und seiner immer noch neidischen Schwester, zwängte sich durch die Menge und ging los um das Abteil seiner Freunde zu finden.

John war ein stolzer Gryffindor, wie auch die meisten seiner Freunde. Ein Gryffindor zu sein kam allerdings mit Konsequenzen, welche meistens grün-silberne Krawatten trugen.  
Alle Slytherin mobbten sein Haus. Es gab diese Feindschaft nun schon seit Jahrhunderten und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass diese sich jemals legen würde, war sozusagen nicht vorhanden.  
John versuchte alle Kontakte zu Slytherin so gut wie nur möglich zu vermeiden; da er jedoch der Kapitän der Quidditch Mannschaft war, kam der Ärger von alleine.  
Die Gänge waren inzwischen beinahe leer, die Lock würde gleich losfahren und inzwischen haben die meisten ihre Sitze gefunden. John schaute sich nervös nach seinen Freunden um, die ihm eigentlich versprochen hatten, einen guten Sitz für ihn freizuhalten.  
Nach langem Suchen fand er sie dann doch noch und als er die Glastüre aufschob sah er, dass seine Freunde, Greg Lestrade, Mike Stamford und Sara Sawyer in dem Abteil saßen, alle ihre Koffer über ihnen verstaut.  
Jeder von ihnen war ein Gryffindor, so hatten sie sich auch kennen gelernt. Sie alle gingen nun in die siebte Klasse und spielten Quidditch. John, ihr Sucher, war neuer Kapitän; er bekam es per Hogwarts-Brief in den Sommerferien mitgeteilt.  
Niemand in seiner Familie verstand auch nur das Geringste über die Zaubererwelt, egal wie oft John es ihnen versuchte zu erklären, und als er dann damals in ihrer Küche auf und ab sprang und herumschrie, dass er endlich Kapitän geworden sei, sahen sie ihn alle nur mit starrer Miene an.  
Greg war ein Treiber, Sara ein Jäger und Mike Hüter. Das Team schnitt die letzen Jahre immer ganz gut ab, obwohl sie es leider nie schafften Professor McGonagall den Quidditch Pokal zu überreichen.   
Dieses Jahr war also DAS Jahr. John musste einfach gewinnen, es war seine letzte Chance.  
Er setzte sich neben Greg und stellte seinen Koffer und Vogelkäfig ab. Seine Eule hieß Jam, aus Spaß nach seinem Lieblingsessen von Mike so getauft, aber er lies es jetzt auch dabei.  
Die braune Eule machte sich mit dem Schnabel an dem Verschluss zu schaffen in der Hoffnung, vielleicht frei gelassen zu werden, damit sie ein paar Runden in dem winzigen Raum fliegen konnte.  
John tippte einmal mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Schloss, worauf es klickte. Er öffnete das Türchen und Jam flog heraus, glücklich endlich die Flügel strecken zu können.  
John, obwohl er muggelgeboren war, war ein exzellenter Zauberer und hatte es bereits fast perfektioniert lautlos zu zaubern. Seine einzige Schwäche waren Zaubertränke. Er war noch nie gut mit Dingen, die sich auf winzige Sachen wie einer Schuppe eines Rotfeuerfisches verließen. Zu viel davon würde den Trank explodieren lassen, zu wenig jedoch würde ihn unwirksam machen.

„Gut dich endlich mal wieder zu sehen, John“, begrüßte ihn Greg lachend nach einem langen Sommer, den sie beide nur mit Eulenpost verbracht hatten.   
Greg hatte seine eigene Eule Detective benannt, da dies sein Traumberuf war; ein Detektiv in der Muggelwelt zu sein.  
„Und wie! Habt ihr auch alle brav daheim trainiert?“  
„Immer doch.“, antwortete Mike, Sara nickte zustimmend.  
„Wir müssen ja unseren neuen Kapitän beeindrucken.“, witzelte Greg.  
Lachend erwiderte John: „Nur weil ihr meine Freunde seid heißt das nicht, dass ich euch nicht aus dem Team werfen werde.“  
„Ich bin ja so nervös.“, lächelte Sara daraufhin sarkastisch.  
„Alsooo, freut ihr euch alle schon auf das Jahr?“  
Mike. Immer gut für kreative Gesprächsthemen. Dennoch stieg John ein.  
„Klar doch, allerdings wird der Unterricht jetzt noch schwerer werden, jetzt, wo wir bald unsere UTZ ablegen müssen.“  
„Ich werds ja sowasvon nicht schaffen.“, beschwerte sich Greg.  
„Ach komm, wir haben ja noch nicht mal angefangen.“, versuchte Sara ihn zu trösten.  
Stöhnend sagte John nur: „Wenigstens müsst ihr nicht zum siebten Mal in Reihenfolge bei Snape durchfallen.“  
„Vergisst du etwa, dass ich auch scheiße in Zaubertränke bin?“, fragte Greg.  
„Wir sind Partner.“  
„Überzeugender Punkt.“  
Sara zitterte. „Ich nehme definitiv kein Wahrsagen mehr. Die Alte ist total gruselig. Starrt einen an und versucht kläglich einem die Zukunft vorauszusagen.“  
„Ich hab gehört, dass sie doch ab und zu mal richtig lag.“, warf John ein.  
„Ja eben! Ab und zu ist hier unser Schlüsselwort. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum Dumbledore sie noch nicht rausgeworfen hat.“  
„Wer sonst würde denn bitte den Job übernehmen?“, fragte Mike.  
„Wenn wir da raus sind, könntest du doch den Job machen!“, lachte Greg. „Du würdest bestimmt mega gut aussehen mit Brillengläsern, die deine Augen fünf Mal größer machen!“

Der Rest der Zugfahrt waren nur noch belangslose Gespräche. Irgendwann kam der Süßigkeitenwagen vorbei und alle durchkramten ihre Taschen nach Geld, um sich so viel wie nur möglich zu kaufen.  
Als sie endlich ankamen, war die Sonne bereits untergegangen und eine tiefe Dunkelheit machte sich breit.  
Sie luden ihre Sachen aus und blickten sich suchen nach einem Wagen um, der sie zum Schloss bringen würde.  
Die laute Stimme Hagrids, der Wildhüter und Schlüsselwächter Hogwarts, schallte über sie hinweg und rief alle Erstklässler zu sich, damit diese traditionsgemäß per Boot über den See zur Schule schippern könnten. John musste bei der Erinnerung an seine eigene Bootstour lächeln. Damals kam ein Tentakel aus dem Wasser und er fiel beinahe in Ohnmacht.  
Greg stupste ihn an: „Schau mal wer da ist.“  
Er deutete zu einer Gruppe Mädchen rüber. Unter ihnen befand sich auch Mary Morstan, Johns Schwarm, den er nun schon seit der ersten Klasse hatte.  
Sie haben noch nicht einmal miteinander richtig gesprochen; dennoch fand John sich jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah in ihren Bann gezogen.  
Sie stand in ihrer großen Freundesgruppe, jedoch kannte John keinen anderen von ihnen.  
Sie stiegen in die Pferdelosen Kutschen ein (wahrscheinlich wurden sie einfach nur durch Magie gezogen) und schauten zu, wie die dunklen Umrisse der Türme immer näherkamen.  
Der See schimmerte schwarz unter den Sternen, die peitschende Weide bog sich wie immer wild umher; vielleicht fing sie einen Vogel oder so mit ihren tödlichen Ästen.  
Als sie zu einem eisernen Tor kamen, hakte Filch, der immer schlecht gelaunte Hausmeister, alle Schüler mit grimmiger Miene von einer Rolle Pergament ab.  
Es versprach ein ganz normales, anstrengendes Schuljahr zu werden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, danke fürs lesen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch soweit. Kudos und Kommentare sind natürlich immer sehr erfreulich. Wollt ihr, dass ich die Geschichte fertig übersetzte? Lasst es mich doch bitte wissen.  
> LG :)


	2. Kapitel 2

Mrs. Norris starrte die Kinder an, während sie um ihren Besitzer kreiste. Die beiden waren sozusagen die „Spielverderber“ und hatten es sich zur Berufung gemacht alles spaßmachende zu finden und die dafür zuständigen Kinder zum Nachsitzen zu verdonnern.  
Filches Erzfeind war Peeves, der immer für Ärger sorgende Poltergeist, welcher immer überall war und es wiederum zu seiner Aufgabe gemacht hatte, alle Kinder zu ärgern und zu nerven.  
Sie folgten dem Strom von Schülern bis vor die Schlosstüren aus prächtigster Eiche, viel größer als wirklich nötig. Die Halle dahinter wurde wie immer von rauchlosen Fackeln an den Wänden erhellt und gaben dem Raum durch das flackernde Licht eine geheimnisvolle Wirkung. Die massiven Wände waren alle aus Stein, offensichtlich schon Jahrhunderte alt, und es standen alte Rüstungen davor, die Peeves gerne einnahm um damit die kleineren Kinder zu erschrecken.

John folgte seinen Freunden in die große Halle, die vor allem aus Kantine wirkte. Dort standen fünf lange Tische, vier vertikal und nebeneinander, wobei jedes Haus einen Tisch bekam. Es gab vier Häuser: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Der fünfte Tisch befand sich auf einer kleinen Empore horizontal gelegen, wo das Personal, also vor allem die Lehrer, aßen.  
Am Anfang fand John es noch unangenehm beim essen von den Lehrern beobachtet zu werden und um ehrlich zu sein, er mochte es immer noch nicht sehr gerne, doch man gewöhnte sich nach einiger Zeit daran.  
Sie setzten sich an den Tisch neben eine paar sechst Klässlern, die er nicht kannte. Als sie darauf warteten, dass die neuen Schüler in ihre Häuser einzusortiert wurden, suchte John beim Lehrertisch nach irgendwelchen Veränderungen.  
Es waren immer noch alle da, jedoch sah er einen neuen Professor. Er ersetzte keinen anderen, was etwas komisch war, aber vielleicht gab es ja einen neuen Kurs. Der Arme musste neben Snape sitzen und schaute noch sehr jung aus. Was John von seinem Platz von ihm ausmachen konnte war, dass er dunkle, lockige Haare hatte und sehr blasse Haut. Wüsste er es nicht besser würde er sagen, dass er Snapes Sohn wäre, allerdings zweifelte er daran, dass Snape Familie hatte.  
„Wer ist das?“, fragte John seine Freunde, während er auf den neuen Professor zeigte.  
Greg zuckte mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich hat er jemanden ersetzt.“  
„Es fehlt aber keiner. Ohhh, was ist, wenn’s einen neuen Kurs gibt?“, meinte Sara begeistert.  
Alle anderen Lehrer unterhielten sich miteinander; sogar Snape, welcher tief mit Dumbledore in ein Gespräch über McGonagalls lehren Stuhl hinweg verwickelt war.  
Sie führte jedes Jahr die Erstklässler zum sortieren und dieses Jahr war es nicht anders.  
Der neue, eigenartige Lehrer starrte nur blank auf eine weit weg gelegene Mauer, offensichtlich tief in Gedanken versunken und sprach mit niemandem. John dachte, dass wer auch immer er war, er war auf jeden Fall komisch. Bevor er das jedoch jemandem mitteilen konnte, wurden die Türen geöffnet und McGonagall, einen Stuhl und einen alt aussehenden Hut tragend, führt zwei Reihen verängstigt dreinschauender Schüler in den Raum. Es war der sprechende Hut, den sie mit sich führte und, obwohl er nicht besonders aussah, konnte er sprechen, was John beim ersten Mal sehr überrascht hatte.  
Das Einsortieren begann; jedes Kind wurde in alphabetischer Reihenfolge aufgerufen, setzte sich mit großen Augen auf den mitgebrachten Stuhl und bekam den alten Hut auf den Kopf gesetzt. Der Hut würde ein Haus ausrufen und dort würde das Kind dann für den Rest seiner Hogwarts Karriere bleiben.  
John klatschte mit den anderen Gryffindors, als sie mehr und mehr Zuwachs bekamen, der den zuletzt abgetretenen Jahrgang wettmachte.  
Als die ganze Zeremonie zu einem Ende kam (“Zum Glück.“, dachte John. Er war am verhungern!), erschien vor den einstmals leeren Tellern und Kelchen Berge von Essen innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags. John belud seinen Teller mit Hühnchen, Kartoffeln und Gemüse; verschlang alles wie ein Wolf.  
Die anderen Schüler benahmen sich auch wie wilde Tiere; am ersten Tag waren alle immer am hungrigsten.  
Als sie langsam satt wurden und auch das Dessert verspeist worden war, erhob sich Dumbledor und las die Regeln vor. Alles wie beim Alten, kein verbotener Wald, kein in Filches weg gehen, ein paar verbotene Gegenstände, die trotzdem jeder besaß und der ganze Rest, den eigentlich niemand wirklich beachtete.  
Jedoch bestätigen Ausnahmen die Regel, denn John durfte in den verbotenen Wald. Keiner wusste es, außer Dumbledore und McGonagall, aber einmal betrat John, wegen einer dummen Mutprobe von Greg, den Wald alleine in seinem dritten Jahr.  
Der Wald war voll mit jeder Art von Monstern, weshalb er auch eigentlich nicht zu tief hinein ging. Als er kehrt machen wollte, hörte er verschiedenste knack Geräusche und drehte sich um, nur um einen Werwolf ins Gesicht zu blicken.  
Natürlich ging es nicht gut aus und obwohl er überlebt hatte, wurde er doch dazu verflucht sich an jedem Vollmond in ein grausames Tier zu verwandeln.  
Er hatte Angst vor sich selbst, was er vielleicht tun könnte. Er hatte keine Kontrolle über sich selbst und wenn er nicht vorbereitet war, könnte er sich verwandeln und seine Freunde attackieren.  
Als er es seinen Eltern gebeichtet hatte, nahmen sie ihn beinahe von der Schule mit der Behauptung, dass es zu unsicher sei, aber er sagte ihnen Hogwarts wäre die einzige Chance für ihn vielleicht etwas Kontrolle zu erlangen. Bis jetzt hatte er es geschafft sich für jeden Vollmond eine Ausrede auszudenken und sich in den verbotenen Wald zu schleichen, wo es ihm nicht möglich war jemanden, bis auf ein paar kleine Tiere, zu verletzten.  
Es war ein Fluch, mit dem er niemals Leben könnte, sogar Greg wusste nichts davon, und er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er damals so dumm gewesen war. Es gab nichts, womit er es kontrollieren konnte, aber das sagte er seinen Eltern nicht. Wenn es einen Vollmond in der Muggel-Welt gab, setzten sie ihn tief in einem Wald ab.  
Seine Eltern hatte entsetzliche Angst vor der Kreatur, aber sie versuchten es zu verstecken. Harry hingegen verpasste nie einen Zeitpunkt ihn ein Biest oder eine Missgeburt zu nennen, aber John wusste sie war nur neidisch.  
Was er war, behinderte ihn jedoch nicht allzu sehr, immerhin war er immer noch Kapitän, Einserschüler und hatte Freunde. Sollte jedoch irgendjemand von seinem dunklen Geheimnis erfahren, wäre er ruiniert.

Nachdem Dumbledore fertig war, führten die Vertrauensschüler die jeweiligen Häuser zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors befand sich hinter einem Portrait einer sehr dicken Dame, welche sie nach dem Passwort fragte. Heute war es umqura, was sich allerdings wahrscheinlich noch ändern würde.  
Als der Vertrauensschüler das Passwort genannt hatte, schwang das Bild zur Seit und offenbarte ein Loch in der Mauer, welches zu ihrem Raum führte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs lesen. Bis nächste Woche!


	3. Chapter 3

Der ganze Raum war in roten und goldenen Tönen dekoriert, den Hausfarben, mit bequemen Sesseln vor einem flackernden Feuer in einem Kamin. Es gab Treppen, die zu den einzelnen Schlafräumen führten; ein Raum für jeden Jahrgang.  
John und der Rest der Siebten gingen nach oben zu ihrem Schlafsaal, um ihr Gepäck auszuladen, das inzwischen schon oben auf sie wartete. Jedes Bett war ein Himmelbett mit roten und goldenen Vorhängen und ihren jeweiligen Koffern und Tieren davor.   
Jam und Detective machten einen solchen Radau, dass die zwei Jungs sie gleich zum Fenster brachten und zur Eulerei hochfliegen ließen, um sich zu den anderen Eulen zu gesellen.  
Es gab fünf Jungs im heurigen siebten Jahrgang: John, Greg, Mike und Sam und Rory. Die fünf kamen gut miteinander aus, verbrachten aber nicht unbedingt ihre ganze Freizeit miteinander.  
John schaute nervös zum Fenster hinaus, wo der Halbmond ein silbernes Licht ausstrahlte. Nicht sehr beruhigend.  
„Wie waren eure Sommer?“, fragte Mike Sam und Rory, welche sofort eine detaillierte Erzählung ihrer Ferien begannen.  
John blendete sie aus und begann sein Gepäck zu verstauen. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus, einen einfachen, aus Eiche und Drachenfaserkern gemachten Stab, und legte ihn auf seinen Nachttisch. Sein Besen, ein Nimbus 2000, wartete schon unter seinem Bett auf die ersten Runden Quidditch.  
Der Besen hatte ihn fast seine ganzen Ersparnisse geraubt, seine Eltern haben natürlich noch nie zuvor etwas von Galleonen gehört und er mussten jede Menge Muggelgeld dafür von ihnen wechseln. John hatte gefühlt für immer gespart; er wollte den Besen mehr als alles andere. Er hatte nicht viele Zauberergegenstände, aber beschwerte sich auch nicht darüber. Er hatte seinen Anteil an Stinkbomben und Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen.   
Als er mit dem auspacken fertig war, zog er sich sofort um, hundemüde nach der Fahrt und dem vielen Essen. Der Rest der Jungs machte sich ebenfalls bettfertig und als sie alle in ihren Betten lagen, schnippte John kurz mit seinem Zauberstab und alle Kerzen wurden ausgeblasen.

Der Morgen begann mit einem warmen Licht, das durch die Fenster schien. John brauchte kurz um zu begreifen, wo genau er war, doch als er es realisierte, begann sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu stehlen.  
Alle anderen begannen gerade erst aufzuwachen als John schon aufstand, sich in seinen Schulumhang mit Krawatte schmiss und im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Feuer niederließ um eines der Bücher zu lesen, die er von zu Hause mitgebracht hatte.  
Das Feuer brannte immer noch, wahrscheinlich ging es niemals ganz aus. Dank Zauberei war das kein großes Wunder.  
Greg kam die Treppen heruntergestürmt, angezogen und fertig loszugehen.  
„Komm, ich will meinen Stundenplan sehen.“, sagte er, während er zu dem Loch in der Wand huschte.  
„Sollten wir nicht warten?“, fragte John unsicher.  
„Nein, komm schon. Ich hoffe wir haben viel Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, is nämlich mein Lieblingsfach.“  
John legte sein Buch auf einen Tisch ab und folgte Greg in die noch verlassenen Gänge. Überall waren Gemälde. Keine normalen, sonder solche, die sich bewegten und sprachen wie echte Menschen, die niemals daran scheiterten John zu amüsieren. Er versuchte dauernd sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten, aber die meisten mochten Schüler nicht besonders.  
Um zur großen Halle zu gelangen, mussten Greg und John durch das Treppenhaus. Die Treppen verschoben sich andauernd in willkürliche Richtungen und man wusste nie genau, wo man rauskommen würde.   
Zu ihrem Glück hatten sie nicht viele Probleme und kamen schnell an ihr Ziel.  
Es gab für jedes Haus einen entsprechenden Hauslehrer, für Gryffindor, zum Beispiel, war es Professor McGonagall, welche gerade an die noch wenigen Schüler, die schon um diese Uhrzeit frühstückten, die jeweiligen Stundenpläne verteilten. John stöhnte auf, er hatte Kräuterkunde, dann Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, danach Pause, Zaubertränke und zum Abschluss Geschichte der Zauberei. Das konnte ja nur ein grausamer Tag werden, obwohl es Trost spendete, dass er keine Doppelstunde Zaubertrankunterricht hatte. Greg bekam, wie alle anderen Siebtklässer auch, den gleichen Stundenplan, also musste er wenigstens nicht alles alleine durchstehen.  
Angewidert legte John seinen Plan auf den Tisch. „Das wird schrecklich! Was für eine Art erster Tag ist das bitte?“  
„Sag bloß nichts.“, maulte Greg, während er sich Ei auf seinen Teller schaufelte.  
„Meinst du, wir haben die gleichen Lehrer?“, fragte John.  
„Wahrscheinlich, außer der neue übernimmt was.“  
„Vielleicht ist er ja nur Aushilfslehrer?“  
„Glaub ich nicht, die leben meisten nicht hier, wie der Rest von uns.“  
„Interessiert mich trotzdem, ich will wissen was los ist.“  
Der neue Lehrer war noch nicht da und er erschien auch nicht während des restlichen Frühstücks. Alle anderen Gryffindors trudelten langsam ein. Die meisten beschwerten sich genauso über ihre Stundepläne.  
Die beiden waren früh fertig, deshalb gingen sie noch einmal im Schloss spazieren, um zu sehen, ob sich irgendetwas verändert hatte. Die Bilder waren jedoch die gleichen, die Statuen hatten sich nicht verändert, und auch sonst war alles so, wie sie es erwartet hatten, aber sie hatten einfach nichts Besseres in der halben Stunde, bis Kräuterkunde anfangen würde, zu tun.  
John freute sich schon auf die Zeit nach dem Abendessen, wenn seine Freunde und er immer zum Quidditchfeld gehen würden, um auf ihren Besen zu fliegen.  
Als Siebtklässler hatte man mehr Freiheiten als die meisten anderen, und da John zusätzlich Kapitän der Mannschaft war, war es ihm erlaubt den Quaffle, die Klatscher und den goldenen Schnatz außerhalb der eigentlichen Trainingseinheiten zu benutzen. Da sie alle andere Positionen bespielten, war das ganze Spiel um einiges spannender. John wich den Klatschern aus, mit denen Greg ihn bewarf, Sara warf auf die Ringe und Mike versuchte alle Würfe zu halten. Manchmal versuchten sie sich in den Positionen der anderen. John war ein unglaublich schlechter Hüter, allerdings ein passabler Jäger und Treiber.  
Inzwischen wurden die Gänge voller; Schüler machten sich langsam für ihre ersten Unterrichtsstunden des Jahres fertig, die Erstklässer schon eine halbe Stunde früher, um sicherzustellen, dass sie nicht vergessen wurden. Da Greg und John ja schon soo groß waren, ließen die Jüngeren ihnen viel Platz, obwohl sie ihnen eigentlich nichts tun würden. Ein paar Slytherins nutzen sie aus und übten kleine Hexerein an ihnen, rannten danach lachend weg. John hasste es, wenn sie das taten. Wenn ihm das vor sechs Jahren passiert wäre, würde er wahrscheinlich heute noch verängstigt durch die Gänge wandern.  
„Wir sollten besser losgehen, muss noch meine Bücher hohlen.“, entschied Greg und ging um eine Ecke voll mit Bildern voller Hexen, die auf ihren Besen gackernd umherflogen.  
Sie nahmen ein paar Treppen, gingen einen Weg, der die meisten Schüler komplett verwirren würde, aber alles fühlte sich inzwischen so vertraut an. Als sie bei der fetten Dame ankamen, nannten sie ihr das Passwort und die Tür schwang auf, um sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum klettern zu lassen.  
Sara und Mike saßen in den Sesseln und packten ihre Taschen mit Dingen, die sie wahrscheinlich brauchen würden. John und Greg gingen die Treppe nach oben und holten ihre Schultaschen, checkten noch mal, ob sie alle Bücher, Schreibfedern, Tinte, Drachenlederhandschuhe und natürlich ihre Zauberstäbe dabeihatten. Als sie fertig waren, trafen sie die anderen beiden vor dem Eingang und machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu Kräuterkunde.  
„Ich frag mich was wir heuer wohl so machen werden.“, sagte Mike.  
„Hoffentlich wird’s jetzt mal gefährlich.“, meinte Greg und schaffte es nicht ganz die Hoffnung in seiner Stimme zu verbergen.  
Sie begegneten der Klasse Huffelpuffs, mit der sie arbeiten würden an den großen Eichentüren und liefen gemächlich durch das noch vom Tau nasse Gras hinunter zu den Gewächshäusern. Der Morgen war kalt und es blies ein frischer Wind, der sie ihre Mäntel enger um sich ziehen lies. Sie wurden in Gewächshaus drei geführt; zur Freude von Greg ein gutes Zeichen für Gefahr.  
Professor Sprout, eine kleine, genaue Lehrerin mit weißen Haaren, wartete schon an den Tischen auf sie.  
„Verteilt euch alle um die Tische und zieht euch eure Handschuhe an.“, wies sie an. Sie taten, was ihnen gesagt wurde und legten ihre Taschen auf den, mit Erde bekrümelten, Boden ab.  
„Heute werden wir mit etwas arbeiten, das Teufelsschlinge heißt, eine schreckliche Pflanze, die ihr Opfer erdrosselt. Nun, ihre einzige Schwäche ist Licht, was ja nicht allzu schwer sein sollte. Sagt einfach Lumos Solem. Macht es mir bitte nach.“  
„Lumos Solem.“, wiederholte die ganze Klasse im Chor.  
„Sehr schön, also dann: Wir werden die Pflanzen jetzt von den kleinen Töpfen in die größeren umtopfen und bitte achtet darauf, dass sie sich nicht bewegen oder sie werden anfangen euren Arm einzunehmen und na ja, das wäre nicht so gut. Also nehmt euch etwas Drachendung, einen Topf und ich komme gleich mit den Pflanzen, ja?“  
Es gab ein riesiges Durcheinander, um an die Töpfe und den Dünger zu kommen, damit sie gleich anfangen könnten. Das Versprechen von Gefahr erfreute die Schüler und Teufelsschlinge klang ziemlich tödlich.  
Als John und Greg, die nebeneinander arbeiteten, ihre Pflanzen, die lange, sich umherbewegende Äste hatten, bekamen, zauberten sie den eben gelernten Spruch und sahen zu, wie sich die Pflanze aufhörte zu bewegen. Sie gruben sie aus und steckten sie anschließend in die neuen Behälter.  
Um ehrlich zu sein war es etwas enttäuschend. John hatte erwartet, dass sich irgendjemand verletzen würde, weil sie zu blöd waren den Spruch richtig zu sagen, aber alle verließen den Unterricht mit all ihren Gliedern an den richtigen Plätzen.  
John und der Rest der Gryffindors gingen weiter runter zu Hagrids Hütte, wo Fang, der rießige, aber harmlose Saurüde, sie mit lautem bellen begrüßte.  
Rawenclaw, das Haus mit dem sie die nächste Stunde zusammen haben würden, erwartete sie schon; anscheinend hatten sie ziemlich lange bei Kräuterkunde gebraucht.  
Hagrid stand auf den Stufen vor seiner Hütte, was ihn noch größer als normal wirken ließ. Er lächelte den sich nähernden Gryffindors zu; sie waren bei weitem sein liebstes Haus.  
„Okay, heute werden wir etwas über die Kreaturen lernen, die jeder von euch fürchtet: Werwölfe.“, begann Hagrid seinen Vortrag, woraufhin ein gespanntes Raunen durch die Reihen ging. Johns ganzer Körper spannte sich an; die Kreatur, die jeder hier fürchtet, war er. Es was ihm schon vorher klar gewesen, aber trotzdem. Keiner mochte Werwölfe.   
„Leider lade ich nicht ganz so oft welche zum Tee zu mir ein, weshalb ich keinen herzeigen kann. Deswegen werden wir nur über sie sprechen, was aber auch sehr spannend ist.“, versicherte er.  
Greg stupste John an. „Hörst du? Werwölfe!“, flüsterte er aufgeregt.  
„Ja, ziemlich cool.“, meinte John halbherzig.  
„Ihr könnt euch alle auf den Boden setzen. Sehr schön. Lasst Fang aber nicht über euch drübersteigen. Okay, also dann. Werwölfe sind Menschen, stink normal wie du und ich, und du weißt nie, ob jemand ein Werwolf ist. Jemand hier könnte einer sein und ihr würdet es niemals erfahren.“  
Viele fingen an skeptisch ihre Mitschüler auszuspionieren, John gab sein bestes nicht zu nervös oder schuldig auszusehen.  
„Jeden Vollmond verwandeln sie sich schmerzhaft...“ schmerzhaft war eine riesige Untertreibung „...in einen Wolf ohne jegliche moralischen Prinzipe. Sollte etwas atmen, ist es tot. Egal wer oder was, Freunde, Familie, jeder, der ihnen über den Weg läuft, ist tot. Es gibt keine bekannten Heilungsmethoden, also wenn man gebissen worden ist, wird man von diesem Zeitpunkt an sich zu jedem Vollmond verwandeln.“  
Danach erzählte Hagrid noch Zeugs über berühmte Werwölfe und so, wobei die Klasse nicht mehr wirklich zuhörte. Sie alle bevorzugten die echten, lebenden Kreaturen, als ewig Hagrids Gerede zuzuhören.  
Als die Stunde vorbei war, gingen sie alle zurück ins Schloss, um zu Mittag zu essen und alles, worüber Greg reden konnte, waren Werwölfe.  
„Ich würde es hassen einer zu sein. Stell dir das mal vor: Jeden Vollmond müsste man unerträgliche Schmerzen aushalten, ich würde es ja niemals aushalten! Was meinst du, John?“  
„Oh ja, das wäre wirklich das Schlimmste.“, antwortete er leise.  
Er hoffte von ganzem Herzen aus, dass niemals jemand sein Geheimnis erfahren würde, er hatte bereits drei Jahre geschafft, ohne das Verdacht geschöpft wurde. Er kann es schaffen, es war schließlich nur noch ein Jahr. Vielleicht würde er es seinen Freunden ja sogar zum Schluss erzählen. Vielleicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs lesen. Bis nächste Woche .)


	4. Kapitel 4

Sie nahmen am Gryffindor Tisch platz und begannen sich hungrig die Teller zu beladen.  
„Zaubertränke kommt als nächstes.“, jammerte John.  
„Zusammen mit Slytherin und du weißt, was das bedeutet.“, sagte Sara ohne jeglichen Enthusiasmus.  
Mike stimmte seufzend zu. „Jim und Irene.“  
Jim Moriarty und Irene Adler waren die zwei schlimmsten Schüler auf ganz Hogwarts, die Definition von Mobbern und natürlich gingen sie zusätzlich noch nach Slytherin. Die Glückspilze aus Gryffindor hatten Zaubertrankkunde auch noch bei dem Hauslehrer von Slytherin, Professor Snape, der immer zu den Slytherins hielt, und zusammen ärgerten sie dann alle Gryffindors.   
John kaute halbherzig an seinem Sandwich, während die Unterhaltung der anderen langsam von Werwölfen zu Quidditch überging, passte aber nicht wirklich auf. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was bald kommen würde und er fürchtete sich immer noch vor der letzten Unterrichtsstunde.  
Von nun an würden seine Freunde für immer das Bild von einem bösen, hinterlistigen, herzlosen Wolf haben.  
Das war zwar wahr sobald er sich verwandelte; John wurde jedes Mal ohnmächtig und konnte sich zum Glück an nichts mehr erinnern, aber er durchsuchte trotzdem jeden Morgen nach einer Verwandlung die Zeitung nach Nachrichten über Körper, die von einem mysteriösen Wolf hinterlassen worden waren, aber zu seiner großen Erleichterung ist dies noch nie geschehen.  
Bevor er noch länger darüber nachdenken konnte, machten sie sich auch schon auf den Weg zu den zu den Verliesen über kalte Stufen zu ihrem Zaubertrankkunde Unterricht. Als sie ankamen war die Tür noch verschlossen und ein paar Slytherin Schüler warteten davor, wobei Jim und Irenes Gruppe sich zu ihrem Glück nicht unter ihnen befand.  
Die meisten Gryffindors waren schon da, Sam und Rory kamen gerade noch dazu. Auf einmal konnte man laute Gespräche und Lachen hören, als Jim und Irenes Gang um die Ecke kam, alle in den für sie bekannten grün und silbernen Tönen gekleidet. Die beiden, die vorne gingen, hatten sich kein bisschen verändert; böse Blicke, dunkle Haare, blasse Haut und sie wiesen sofort auf jeden Makel bei jeder Person hin, die ihnen in den Weg kam. Glücklicherweise waren sie noch zu sehr in ihren eigenen Gespräch vertieft, um die restlichen Schüler um sie herum zu bemerken, die auf einen Schlag still wurden.  
Nach einer kurzen Weile wurde die Tür aufgeschlagen und Snape starrte sie mit verzogener Miene an. Snape war definitiv der Professor, der am meisten Albträume verursachte. Mit seinen schulterlangen, schwarzen, fettigen Haaren, seiner Hakennase, der ungesund blass wirkenden Haut und dem verzogenen Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem er jeden Anschaute, als wären sie etwas ekelhaftes, in das er getreten wäre, war das allerdings auch kein Wunder. Die einzigen zwei Personen, die er anscheinend nicht hasste, waren Jim und Irene; logisch, die beiden genossen es genauso sehr andere fertig zu machen, wie er.  
„Rein.“, zischte er und huschte zurück in den Klassenraum. John führte seine kleine Gruppe hinein, zu beschäftigt damit Plätze nebeneinander zu reservieren, als seine Umgebung zu beobachten. Er und Greg arbeiteten natürlich zusammen, teilten sich die Zutaten und einen Kessel.  
Als er sich hingesetzt hatte, schaute er sich um. Die Wände waren vollgestellt mit eingelegtem Zeugs, das in verschiedenfarbigen Flüssigkeiten schwamm. Die trüben Fenster ließen nur spärlich Licht in den Raum strahlen, aber die Feuer unter den Kesseln leuchteten hell genug. Snapes Pult stand wie immer vorne, jedoch gab es dort eine kleine Veränderung. Daneben stand ein kleiner, beinahe von der Größe eines Schülertisches, großer Tisch und dahinter saß, mit offensichtlicher Schwierigkeit einen Lichtstrahl für sein Buch einfangend, lesend der mysteriöse Professor. So nah dran konnte man sehen, das er offensichtlich noch sehr jung war, wahrscheinlich hatte er gerade erst sein siebtes Jahr abgeschlossen. Seine Haare waren dunkel und lockig, durcheinander, da er seinen Kopf in seine Hände gestützt hatte.  
„Hey schaut mal, da ist der neue Typ! Vielleicht ist er hier, um Snapes Job zu übernehmen!“, jubelte Greg hoffnungsvoll. Johns Atem stoppt aus irgendwelchen, ihm nicht klaren Gründen; wahrscheinlich war es einfach immer noch wegen der Werwolfsdiskussion von vorhin. Er konnte, wenngleich er es auch versuchte, seine Augen nicht von dem Professor wenden. Es war ganz egal wer er war, oder warum er hier war, denn das Silber des Lichtes streifte über seine Haare und ließ sie glänzen… „John, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“, fragte Greg.   
John blinzelte und riss gewaltsam seinen Blick von dem Fremden.  
„Sorry, was ist los?“  
„Ich sagte, dass das der neue Professor ist, vielleicht übernimmt er ja Snapes Posten.“, wiederholte Greg etwas gereizt.  
„Ja, vielleicht.“, stimmte John zu. Er wunderte sich, was ihn so sehr beunruhigte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er schweben, so, wie wenn er Mary anschaute, aber das war vollkommen unmöglich. Das war nicht Mary, das war nur ein beliebiger Typ.  
Snape tauchte vor der Klasse auf, murmelte etwas dem anderen Professor zu, woraufhin dieser sein Buch auf den Tisch fallen ließ und sich neben Snape stellte. Der Professor war groß, fast so groß wie Snape und überragte wahrscheinlich die meisten Jugendlichen in seinem Alter. Seine Haut wirkte in dem fahlen Licht noch heller und er wirkte unbehaglich, als wäre er nervös um andere Leute. John wunderte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, warum jemand so jung wie er mit Snape zusammenarbeiten würde.  
„Das ist Professor Holmes, mein Assistent, bis er endlich diesen Beruf übernehmen kann.“, teilte Snape der Klasse mit angespannter Stimme mit. Professor Holmes zeigte keinerlei Reaktion darauf, dass er gerade vorgestellt worden war. Er schaute nur jeden mit einem Blick an, als ob er ihre Seelen lesen könnte.  
„Die Anweisungen stehen an der Tafel.“, wies Snape an, schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und langsam war in weißer Kreide das Rezept eines Trankes an der Tafel zu sehen, der Brandwunden heilen würde. Oder so etwas in der Art. Snape setzte sich, Holmes jedoch wollte offensichtlich nicht und fing an im Klassenzimmer herumzugehen und jedem bei ihrer Arbeit zuzusehen.  
John hatte ein komisches Gefühl den neuen Lehrer zu beeindrucken, aber zurzeit war sein Trank, der orangefarbig sein sollte, grün und blubberte vor sich hin, also deutete er spontan darauf, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Greg versuchte sein Kichern so lautlos wie möglich zu belassen als er etwas hinzufügte, dass den Trank spritzen und glitzern ließ.   
„Pass auf!“, lachte John, während er versuchte nichts von dem brodelnden Trank auf seine Kleidung zu bekommen. Holmes blieb kurz stehen, um Sara und Mike zu helfen, deren Tisch gleich neben John und Gregs war. Sie hatten offensichtlich irgendetwas falsch gemacht, denn er hielt an um sich ihre Zutaten anzusehen und etwas hinzuzufügen, was sofort die Farbe des Trankes verändern ließ. Sara bestaunte ihn bewundernd, aber Holmes beachtete sie nicht und erklärte stattdessen irgendetwas. Dann ging er weiter. Sara flüsterte etwas in Mikes Ohr, der kurz zu Holmes schaute und etwas zurückwisperte.  
John bemerkte, dass ziemlich viele Mädchen ihn mit trotteligen Gesichtszügen beobachteten; zu dem großen Verärgern ihrer Partner. Sogar Irene warf ihm verstohlene Blicke zu, obwohl sie und Jim schon seit Ewigkeiten ein Paar waren. John drehte sich wieder zu seinem eigenen Trank, fügte ein wenig Walrossstoßzahn hinzu. „Nur ein bisschen…“  
„Was haben Sie beide angestellt?“, fragte eine tiefe Stimme über ihren Köpfen. John erschrak, woraufhin ihm zu viel in den Kessel viel.  
„Du Idiot, was war..“ John schaute auf, nur um direkt Professor Holmes, der mit einem schuldigem Blick vor ihm stand, zu sehen.  
„Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht.“ Er schaute, als ob er darauf wartete, dass John ihn schlagen würde.  
„Schon gut.“, erwiderte John und sah zu, wie das Gebräu vor ihm einen Ton lila annahm. „Ich glaube, wir haben was falsch gemacht.“, entschied Greg, hielt kurz mit dem auseinander schneiden seiner Nacktschnecke auf und schaute den Professor an.  
„Ziemlich sicher. Schauen Sie auf die Anweisungen und sagen Sie mir, was Sie falsch gemacht haben.“ John schaute an die Tafel, schweifte seinen Blick von oben nach unten, sah jedoch nichts, was sie falsch gemacht haben könnten. Er suchte Gregs Blick, aber der schaute so verwirrt drein, wie John sich im Moment fühlte.  
„Sie haben die Aloe vergessen.“, klärte sie Holmes auf.  
Ich dachte, dass das dein Job war.“, stöhnte John genervt zu Greg.  
Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte du machst das.“  
„Also fallen wir durch?“, fragte John Holmes. „Nicht komplett. Sie können nach dem Abendessen noch mal runterkommen und es ein zweites Mal versuchen.“  
„Ach verdammt! Ich würde wirklich liebend gerne, aber ich muss schon zu Sprout wegen einer Extrastunde Teufelsschlinge.“, log Greg. Holmes schaute ihn an; er sah fast so aus, als wüsste er, dass er belogen wurde. So nahe bei ihm konnte John erkennen, dass seine Augen einen strahlenden blau Ton hatten. Sie verfolgten jede Bewegung um sie herum mit einer Aufmerksamkeit, die John sich in der nächsten Prüfung wünschte.  
So sehr er auch diese Möglichkeit nicht nutzen wollte – wenn er seine UTZ bestehen wollte, müsste er härter dafür arbeiten. „Wann soll ich da sein?“ Sobald die Worte aus seinem Mund waren, spürte er Gregs ungläubigen Blick im Rücken, der ihn fragte, ob er wohl verrückt geworden sei, ohne sich umdrehen zu müssen.  
„Ist mir egal, ich esse nicht zu Abend.“, antwortete Holmes mit einem Schulterzucken, winkte kurz mit seinem Zauberstab über ihren hilflosen Versuch des Trankes und huschte davon, um einem anderen Paar zu helfen, deren Kessel überzulaufen drohte.  
„Ernsthaft?“, fragte Greg, sobald Holmes nicht mehr in Hörweite war. „Wenn ich meine UTZ schaffen will, dann nehme ich jede Hilfe an, die ich bekommen kann und da Snape bestimmt nicht mithelfen wird, werde ich vielleicht sogar etwas lernem, da ich nicht vor Angst mit sterben beschäftigt bin.“ Greg runzelte seine Stirn, nicht ganz glücklich mit der Entscheidung seines Freundes.  
„Er ist ein bisschen komisch, findest du nicht?“, fragte Greg und schaute zu Holmes.  
„Ja, wer isst bitte kein Abendessen?“  
„Das, und er wechselte von ‚wütender Lehrer‘ zu ‚bitte schrei mich nicht an‘ in 0,2 Sekunden.“   
„Wenigstens ist er nicht Snape.“, meinte John. Greg nickte zustimmend. Sie verbrachten die restliche Unterrichtsstunde damit ihre Zutaten zu ordnen und ihre Gespräche als produktives Arbeiten zu verkaufen.  
Snape saß weiterhin nur an seinem Tisch und schrieb irgendetwas, während Holmes durch die Reihen ging und Schülern half. Ab und zu blieb er stehen, um eine Zutat hinzuzufügen oder er flickte seinen Zauberstab, woraufhin der Trank verschwand. Da John einer der Schüler war, der jede Menge Hilfe brauchte, hatte John sich schon immer gefragt, was mit dem verloren gegebenen Zaubertrank passierte.   
Als der Unterricht vorbei war, gingen sie zu Geschichte der Zauberei, was das quälendste Fach war und von ihrem einzigen Geisterlehrer unterrichtet wurde: Professor Binns. Er war das Schlimmste; sprach immer mit einer monotonen Stimme und redete nur gelangweilt über uninteressante Fakten.  
„Ich schätze mal wir wissen jetzt, wer der neue Lehrer ist.“, sagte Sara, als sie durch einen der langen Korridore gingen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Snape jemals einen Assistenten haben würde.“, stimmte Mike ihr zu.  
„Ich bin glücklich, dass er hier ist und uns in Zaubertränke hilft und da es nicht Snape ist, werde ich nach dem Abendessen nochmal eine Nachhilfestunde bei ihm nehmen.“, meinte John. „Aber wir wollten doch Quidditch spielen!“, rief Mike empört. „Er hat es uns beiden geraten, ich habe erzählt, dass ich zu Sprout müsste, aber John stimmte einfach zu.“, beschwerte sich Greg ein weiteres Mal. „Warum machst du das? Zaubertränke kann warten, es ist doch erst der erste Tag!“, mischte sich Sara mit ein. „Schon, aber wir haben Ende des Jahres unsere UTZ und ich kann auf keinen Fall ihn Zaubertränke durchfallen, wenn ich ein Auror werden will.“, verteidigte sich John. „Das kann trotzdem warten.“, sagte Greg mit verzogener Miene.  
„Aber jetzt mal so nebenbei: ich finde ja, das Professor Holmes viel zu gut aussieht.“, lächelte Sara. Mike schaute sie geschockt an: „Er ist ein Professor; selbst wenn er dich auch mögen würde, könnte niemals etwas zwischen euch passieren!“ „Wir sind inzwischen im siebten Jahrgang und er kann unmöglich älter als 19 sein.“, versuchte sich Sara zu verteidigen. „Du bist verrückt.“, entschied Greg.   
„Alle Mädchen sind so. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, wie sie alle verträumt Professor Holmes angestarrt haben?“, warf John ein. „Du brauchst gar nicht erst anzufangen.“, lachte Greg. „Was willst du damit andeuten?!“, antwortete John wütend. „Als wir reinkamen hast du ihn durchgehend angestarrt. Ich habe mehrere Versuche gebraucht, um deine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.“ Mike schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Warte, ernsthaft?“ „Ich wollte nur wissen wer er war; das ist alles.“, versuchte John dagegenzusprechen. „Ohhhh, John kämpft also gegen die anderen Mädchen um Holmes’ Herz!“, lachte Sara. John lief sofort rot an.  
„Stimmt nicht, ich war nur-“, begann er. „Beruhige dich, es war ja nur ein Witz. Wir wissen alle dass Mary die Einzige für dich ist.“, versicherte ihm Greg. „Vielleicht passiert heuer was, jetzt, wo da du ja zusätzlich Quidditch Kapitän bist und so.“, nickte Sara zustimmend. „Ich hoffe es.“, sagte John.  
Geschichte der Zauberei war wie immer stink langweilig und als sie endlich entlassen wurden, freuten sie sich umso mehr auf das Abendessen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs lesen. Bis nächste Woche :)


	5. Kapitel 5

Die große Halle war bereits voll mit Schülern, die auf das Essen warteten. Beim Abendessen ging es immer um einiges feiner zu, als bei ihrem kurzen Lunch und Frühstück; jetzt musste sie alle brav essen und nicht nur schnell zugreifen.  
Die Gruppe saß natürlich zusammen und als die Speisen endlich erscheinen, griffen sie alle, dankbar nach dem langen Tag, beherzt zu. Die Auswahl war nicht so gut wie am gestrigen Willkommensfest, aber es war immer noch um einiges besser als das, was Mrs. Watson in ihrer Mikrowelle verbrannte. John würde es niemals zugeben, aber er freute sich sogar auf die Extrastunde Zaubertränke nachher. So verrückt das auch in seinem Kopf klang, er war doch sicher, dass Holmes ihm viel besser helfen könnte als Snape. John hoffte, dass Snape nicht kommen würde, vielleicht würde er ja in seinem Büro oder so sein, aber John wollte auf keinen Fall irgendetwas in die Luft sprengen, wenn der Professor dabei war.  
„Geht ihr später trotzdem noch zum Quidditchfeld?“, fragte John. „Ohne den Kapitän kommen wir nicht an die Bälle, aber ich schätze wir werden so rumfliegen.“, sagte Greg schulterzuckend. „Ihr müsst euch auf das Probespiel nächste Woche vorbereiten.“ „Wir kommen doch ins Team, oder?“, fragte Sara hoffnungsvoll. „Wenn ihr besser seid als eure Gegner schon, aber ihr seid ja alle Siebtklässler, da stehen die Chancen nicht allzu schlecht.“, beruhigte sie John.  
„Wer wird heuer unser Hauptgegner?“, wunderte sich Mike. „Slytherin, wie jedes Jahr.“, antwortete John. „Wir packen das schon, dieses Jahr schaffen wir es sicher.“, sagte Sara versichernd. „Ich hoffe es.“, stimmte John zu.  
Als sie fertig gegessen hatten, schnappte sich John seine Tasche und verschwand in der Richtung zu den Verließen. Er ging schnell, damit ihn keiner sofort sehen und herausfinden würde, wo er hinging. Die Tür war nur angelehnt, also öffnete er sie vollständig und ging hinein.  
Der Raum war dunkler. Nun, da die Sonne schon fast komplett hinter dem Horizont untergegangen war, erhellten Kerzen und ein Feuer im Kamin den größten Teil des Raumes. Professor Holmes saß wieder einmal lesend an seinem Tisch, seine Füße auf Snapes Pult abgelegt, was ihm sofort eine gehörige Portion Respekt von John für seinen Mut verschaffte. John war sehr erleichtert, dass Snape abwesend war, jedoch machte das die Atmosphäre beinahe unangenehm, da sie nun ja nur zu zweit waren.  
„Uhm, hallo?“, sagte John. Holmes schaute von seinem Buch auf, als ob er gerade er jetzt Johns Anwesenheit bemerkt hätte.  
„Hallo…“  
„John.“  
„Hallo John.“, sagte Holmes ohne ein Lächeln. „Sie sind hier, um den Trank, den Sie lila gefärbt haben, noch mal zu brauen, oder?“  
„Zu meiner Verteidigung: er war zuerst orange und nachdem Sie mich erschreckt haben, habe ich ihn aus Versehen lila gefärbt.“  
„Das ist keine sehr gute Verteidigung, es war in jedem Fall hoffnungslos.“ Holmes zog die Schultern kurz hoch, legte sein Buch weg und nahm seine Füße vom Tisch. John stellte seine Tasche neben einen Kessel und tippte die Holzscheite darunter mit seinem Zauberstab an, woraufhin diese sofort Feuer fingen. Holmes stand auf und John bemerkte, dass er keine normalen Roben trug, wie es eigentlich allen Schülern und Lehren vorgeschrieben war. Anstelle trug er schwarze Hosen, ein violettes Button-down Hemd und einen schwarzen Mantel über allem, als wäre er irgendein wohlhabender Mann. Es war ungewöhnlich Muggle Kleidung an einem Zauberer zu sehen, vor allem an einem Professor. Es sah beinahe falsch aus, so wie ein Mädchen in einem engen Kleid. Auf Hogwarts war alles weit und bequem, aber Holmes’ Klamotten passten ihm hauteng und die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd sahen aus, als würden sie um ihr Überleben kämpfen, so gespannt war der Stoff. John fühlte sich sofort schlecht, weil er es bemerkte.  
„Also, die Anweisungen stehen immer noch an der Tafel.“, sagte Holmes. John sah auf und seufzte, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und begann die Zutaten auszupacken.  
„Ich habe kein Messer.“, bemerkte er. Holmes stöhnte auf, stand auf und ging zu einem Schrank um ein Messer zu holen und gab es John. „Snape hat wahrscheinlich aufgeräumt.“  
John fing an seine Seerosenwurzeln so vorsichtig wie nur möglich zu schneiden, aber trotz all seiner Bemühungen wurden die Streifen doch etwas wellig.   
„Wenn Sie so für komplexere Tränke schneiden, dann werden sie sicher explodieren. Sie müssen so präzise wie nur möglich arbeiten.“, wies Holmes John hin, während er sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von Johns Tisch setzte. „Ich mach es ja so gut ich kann.“, verteidigte sich John.  
Holmes seufzte ein weiteres Mal auf, holte sich selbst ein Messer aus dem Schrank und stellte sich neben John. Er nahm die aussortierten Seerosenblüten und legte sie auf das Schneidebrett neben Johns Wurzeln. „Die Anweisungen sagen, dass man sie 1,5 cm dick schneiden sollst, also messen Sie es ab und schneiden von oben nach unten; schauen Sie zu.“ Er schnitt durch die Blüte mit einem einzigen sauberen Schnitt. Er stand aufrecht und war viel größer als John, der seine Aktion so gut wie möglich nachzuahmen versuchte, was ihm glücklicherweise gelang.  
„Gut, jetzt zerquetschen Sie sie und geben sie in Wasser.“, sagte Holmes, schwang seinen Zauberstab und ein Kessel füllte sich mit kochendem Wasser. John schaufelte die Wurzeln in eine Schüssel und zerdrückte sie mit einem Stampfer. Holmes setzte sich wieder ihm gegenüber und schaute schweigend aufmerksam zu. Er unterbrach Johns Arbeiten nicht, als dieser die meisten weiteren Zutaten hinzufügte, auch nicht, als er die vorher vergessene Aloe hinzugab.   
John holte sich eine der widerlichen Nacktschnecken und war gerade dabei sie in zwei Hälften zu schneiden, als ihn Holmes doch noch stoppte: „Sie vergessen etwas.“ John schaute an die Tafel und bemerkte, dass er beinahe den Walrosszahn vergessen hatte. „Danke.“, murmelte er und fügte eine Prise von dem Pulver hinzu. Der Trank sah gut aus, er war grün, so wie er es sein sollte.   
John verzog das Gesicht, als er die Schnecke schnitt, der Schleim klebte immer an der Klinge, machte alles eklig glitschig. Der Grund, warum man Nacktschnecken brauchte, war natürlich um ihren Schleim zu bekommen, den man von beiden Hälften kratzen musste.  
„Wollen Sie einen Trick wissen?“, fragte Holmes und seine grün-blauen Augen leuchteten auf. „Sicher.“, stimmte John zu. Holmes stand auf, kniete sich auf den Stuhl neben John und nahm die Schnecke. „Sie brauchen nur den Schleim, Snape hat euch erzählt, dass ihr ihn abkratzen sollt, aber es gibt einen kleinen Sack im inneren der Schnecke, wo der ganze Schleim herkommt. Wenn Sie den also finden, und ihn nicht aus versehen beim aufschneiden kaputt gemacht haben, dann haben Sie fast das Doppelte an der Menge, die Sie normalerweise bekommen würden.“  
Er griff in seine Tasche und zog eine Pinzette heraus. John wunderte sich, warum er eine mit sich herumtrug, sah ihm aber wortlos dabei zu, als er in der Nacktschnecke herumstocherte, bis er einen kleinen brauen Sack fand, der aussah wie irgendein Organ. Beim herausziehen spritze er aus versehen Schneckenblut oder Saft oder was auch immer das sein konnte auf John.  
„Tut mir leid.“, murmelte er beschäftigt. Er hob das Organ mit der Pinzette hoch. „Hier. Stechen Sie es einfach über dem Kessel auf und Sie werden genug Schleim für Ihren Trank haben.“, behauptete er selbstsicher mit einem kleinem Lächeln, dass seine Lippen umspielte. Er gab John die Pinzette, der sie vorsichtig annahm. So wie er sich selbst kannte, würde er sie wahrscheinlich fallen lassen.  
Der Professor roch unglaublich gut, genau so, wie die Küche von Johns Mutter; nach Gewürzen und Knoblauch so zusammengewürfelt, dass sie die bestmögliche Kombination machten. Als er noch jünger war, hat John es oft versucht den Geruch in eine Flasche einzufangen, um ihn zu riechen, wenn er traurig war. Wie zur Hölle es dem Professor möglich war so zu riechen, wie seine Kindheitserinnerungen, John hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, aber er bemerkte, dass er aufgehört hatte mit dem, was er gerade noch getan hatte, um tief den Geruch in sich aufzunehmen. Holmes schaute ihn neugierig an. John blinzelte und fühlte, wie das Blut in seine Wangen schoss.  
„Sorry, ähm.. sind Sie sicher, dass das funktionieren wird?“, fragte John. „Sicher.“, versicherte ihm Holmes. John hielt den kleinen Beutel über den Kessel und zerdrückte ihn. Der Schleim explodierte regelrecht in den fast fertigen Trank. John lächelte; alles funktionierte bis jetzt. „Perfekt.“, sagte Holmes und stand auf, nur um sich nicht auf dem Stuhl John gegenüber zu setzen, sonder sich normal auf den Hocker neben John zu setzten, weshalb sein Geruch John wie eine Wolke umhüllte und ihn jeden seiner Atemzüge genießen lies.  
„Das ist unglaublich! Wahnsinn!“, sagte John und fragte sich, wie es nur möglich war, so schlau zu sein wie dieser Typ. Holmes schaute etwas verwirrt aus, fast so, als ob er noch nie zuvor ein Kompliment bekommen hätte. „Freut mich, dass Sie so denken.“, erwiderte er nur. Der Rest des Trankes war schnell fertig gestellt und, soweit John das beurteilen konnte, fehlerlos. Und das von John, der in seinem ganzen Leben noch keinen einzigen komplett richtigen Zaubertrank gebraut hatte.  
„Nun, testen wir mal, ob er auch funktioniert.“, sagte Holmes. Er stand auf und nahm einen dünnen Stock von einer der anderen Feuerstellen, hielt ihn kurz in das brennende Feuer unter Johns Kessel und wartete, bis dieser zu brennen begann. Das Feuer beanspruchte schnell den größten Teil des Holzes und erreichte beinahe Holmes’ Hand; der aber tauchte schnell den brennenden Stock in den Zaubertrank und als er ihn wieder herauszog war das Feuer gelöscht und der Stock sah aus, als wäre er gerade erst frisch von einem Baum abgebrochen worden. John lächelte mit dem Wissen, dass er der Grund für dieses kleine Wunder war. Holmes lächelte auch, ein echtes Lachen, das sein ganzes Gesicht wunderschön aufleuchten lies und John vergaß kurz, was er tun wollte und warum er überhaupt hier war.  
„Perfekte Ausführung, John. Dafür bekommen Sie locker eine 1, dein Partner allerdings hat nicht bestanden.“  
„Na ja, ich wette dafür, dass er sich gut mit der Teufelsschlinge machte.“, erwiderte John und nahm die Lüge von vorher wieder auf.  
Holmes schaute ihn an mit einem Gesichtsaudruck, der John sehr dumm dastehen lies. „Er ist nicht bei Sprout, Teufelsschlinge ist eine der Pflanzen, mit der man sehr leicht umgehen kann. Offensichtlich verbringt er seine Zeit mit Quidditch.“ John fühlte sich schuldig, dass er ihn angelogen hatte, aber Holmes lachte nur. „Sie kümmern dich anscheinend mehr um Ihre Noten und das ist eine sehr gute Eigenschaft.“, versicherte er.  
„Sie haben mir allerdings viel geholfen. Wenn Snape Nachhilfe geben würde, wäre ich niemals gekommen, er jagt mir eine Heidenangst ein.“  
„Mir auch.“, stimmte Holmes ihm zu.  
„Sie tun mir leid, Sie müssen den ganzen Tag mit ihm verbringen.“  
„Wir sprechen nicht viel miteinander. Er tu, was immer er tut und ich helfe der Klasse, das ist auch schon alles.“  
„Sie müssen trotzdem neben ihm in der großen Halle sitzen.“  
„Ich esse nicht viel, wenn überhaupt, dann ist es nur ein sehr frühes Frühstück.“  
„Wie überleben Sie mit so wenig Essen?!“  
„Keine Ahnung, ich habe einfach nicht viel Hunger.“  
„Warum frühstücken Sie nur so früh?“, fragte John weiter.  
„Damit mich keine Menschen anstarren und ich mit niemandem sprechen muss“, sagte Holmes ganz so, als wäre das etwas ganz normales.  
„Ich spreche ja auch mit Ihnen.“, meinte John.  
„Tja, Sie zählen auch nicht.“  
„Warum nicht?“, fragte John. Holmes ignorierte seine Frage, füllte eine Flasche des frisch gebrauten Trankes ab, um sie später Snape zu geben. „Sie waren bestimmt ein Ass in Zaubertränke.“, sagte John.  
„Ja, war ich.“  
„Wie lange sind Sie denn schon nicht mehr auf Hogwarts?“, fragte John.  
„Ich habe letztes Jahr meinen Abschluss gemacht.“  
„Warum würde man bitte freiwillig zurückkommen, es gibt jede Menge andere Berufe da draußen.“, sagte John ungläubig.  
„Weil ich Zaubertranklehrer werden wollte.“  
„Aber Sie sind noch Assistent.“  
„Snape wollte seine Arbeit nicht aufgeben und man dachte, dass ich zu jung für den Job sei.“  
„Alter ist egal, Sie sind brilliant.“, sagte John überzeugt. Holmes lachte schüchtern.  
„Anscheinend dachten sie, dass die Schüler mich ausnutzen würden.“  
„Was meinen Sie damit?“  
„Diese dummen flirtenden Mädchen: „Ach es tut mir ja so leid, dass ich miserabel in Ihrem Unterricht bin, lassen Sie uns doch zusammen auf ein Butterbier gehen und alles darüber vergessen.““, mimte er mit einer äußerst genervten Stimme nach. „Als ob ich wirklich mit einen von denen ausgehen würde.“  
„Warum würden Sie nicht?“  
„Weil ich kein Interesse in irgendjemanden habe, und wenn ich Lehrer wäre, wäre das das einfach nur falsch.“, sagte Holmes zuversichtlich.  
„Dennoch, es gibt schon ein paar attraktive Mädchen hier.“, antwortete John, während er an Mary dachte.  
„Nein, gibt es nicht.“, sagte Holmes und er klang dabei sehr zuversichtlich.  
„Gibt.. ähm, sind Sie denn, Sie wissen schon, in einen der Jungs interessiert?“, fragte John nervös.  
„Nein.“, erwiderte Holmes. John atmete erleichtert aus.  
„Dann hätten Sie das denen so sagen sollen.“  
„Warum sollten die denn bitte auf mich hören?“  
„Warum sollten sie nicht, es geht um Dumbledore, richtig?“  
„Ja, er und McGonagall.“  
„Aber die beiden sind doch eigentlich sehr verständnisvoll?“  
„Sanpe war derjenige, der es aufgebracht hat. Versuchte wahrscheinlich seine Stelle zu sichern.“ Holmes zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schulten. Er ging zu Snapes Pult und stellte das Fläschchen ab.  
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Schüler eine riesige Party schmeißen würden, wenn sie erfahren, dass Snape geht. Warum ist er eigentlich nicht hier?“  
„Ich bin für die Zusatzstunden zuständig, er macht die normalen Unterrichtstunden.“  
„Warum ist er nicht für beides zuständig?“  
„Weil sie sehen wollen, ob ich so gut bin wie er, indem ich den Versetzungsgefährdeten helfe.“, antwortete Holmes.  
„Ah, danke.“, sagte John.  
„Tja, es stimmt doch, Sie sind durchgefallen. Ich schätze mal, dass Zaubertränke nicht Ihr bestes Fach ist.“  
„Nah, wenn, dann wäre das Quidditch.“  
„Ach ja, das.“, meinte Holmes sarkastisch.  
„Was ist falsch mit Quidditch?“  
„Ich habe noch nie etwas von größeren Ansammlungen von Menschen gehalten, vor allem nicht, wenn es um so unwichtige Dinge wie Sport geht.“, seufzte Holmes. John empfand das als eine Beleidigung, besonders weil er ja der Kapitän war. Er schaute den Professor stirnrunzelnd an. „Tut mir leid, so hab’ ich das nicht gemeint. Ich war nur noch nie wirklich athletisch, eher theoretisch.“  
„Es ist nichts für jeden.“, verzieh ihm John.  
„Quidditch ist schon ein bisschen mehr als nur ´nichts´ für mich; Ich könnte nicht auf einem Besen fliegen, ohne an eine Schlossmauer zu krachen, was, zwischen uns beiden, schon passiert ist.“  
„Aua.“  
„Ich musste zwei Tage im Krankenflügel verbringen, ich habe mir dabei fast den ganzen Arm gebrochen.“  
„Klingt nach einer traumatisierenden Erfahrung.“  
„Definitiv.“  
„Wollen Sie fliegen lernen?“  
„Ich sehe keinen Grund dazu.“, lehnte Holmes ab.  
„Es ist das absolut beste Gefühl auf der ganzen Welt, die Luft, die einem übers Gesicht streift; es ist, als würde man all seine Probleme zurücklassen.“, strahlte John, nur Gedanke ans fliegen brachte ihn schon zum lächeln.  
„Mein ganzer Kopf wird weit zurückgelassen werden, sobald ich mit den Tribünen zusammenkrache.“  
„Ist das überhaupt möglich?“  
„Wahrscheinlich.“ John lachte; der Gedanke, dass der arme Typ vor ihm sich an den Tribünen enthauptete, amüsierte ihn mehr, als er sollte. Die Tür wurde aufgeschlagen und Snape trat so dramatisch wie immer ein.  
„Watson, was machen Sie immer noch hier?“, fragte er John und vermittelte ihm sofort das dringende Bedürfnis zu gehen und sich zu verstecken.  
„Ich ähm…“, stotterte John.  
„Er hatte noch ein paar Fragen über den Trank.“, antworte Holmes für ihn und hielt das Fläschchen mit dem perfekt gebrauten Zaubertrank hoch. Snape schaute immer noch argwöhnisch drein, jedoch fand er keinen Grund, über den er schreien könnte. „Raus, es ist beinahe Sperrstunde.“, zischte er deshalb. John packte sein Zeug zusammen und verschwand so schnell er konnte aus dem Raum; er wagte es nicht sich noch von Professor Holmes zu verabschieden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs lesen. Bis nächste Woche :)


	6. Kapitel 6

Als er sicher aus den Kerkern herausgekommen war, bremste John ab und bestieg die Stufen zum Portrait. Innen angekommen, war der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum überfüllt mit Leuten, die tratschten und lachten. Manche hatten bereits Hausaufgaben aufbekommen, jedoch gehörte John glücklicherweise nicht zu ihnen.  
„Da bist du ja!“, rief Greg ihm aus einem der Sessel zu. Sara und Mike spielten gerade eine Partie Zauberschach auf dem Boden vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer. John lächelte unschuldig und setzte sich auf den gegenüberliegenden Stuhl, der wundersamerweise noch frei war.  
„Wie wars?“, fragte Sara, während einer ihrer Türme einen von Mikes Bauern zerschlug.  
„Super! Ich habe einen perfekten Trank gebraut.“  
„Jetzt weiß ich aber, dass du lügst“, lachte Greg.  
„Ich meins ernst; frag Holmes, wenn wir das nächste Mal Zaubertrankkunde haben.“  
„Also war es dann doch Holmes. Kein Snape?“ Mike blickte ihn fragend an.  
„Jap. Anscheinend hält Holmes die Extrastunden und Snape machte weiterhin den normalen Unterricht.“  
„Du warst ziemlich lange weg, viel länger als du für einen Trank brauchen würdest.“  
„Wir haben danach noch etwas miteinander geredet.“  
„Über was denn?“, fragte ihn Greg.  
„Quidditch, Schule, so was halt.“  
„Hast du zufällig sein Alter rausgefunden?“ Sara schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll an.  
„Hat letztes Jahr seinen Anschluss gemacht.“  
„Warum ist er dann immer noch hier?“  
„Er will Lehrer für Zaubertränke werden, aber Snape will seinen Job nicht aufgeben.“  
„Wart ihr nur zu zwei?“, fragte Sara weiter. „Ja.“ „Dann brauche ich vielleicht auch etwas Nachhilfe“, witzelte sie.  
„Er hat kein Interesse in irgendeines der Mädchen hier“, sagte John. Alle hörten sofort auf, mit was sie gerade noch beschäftigt gewesen waren und schauten ihn fragend an.  
„Woher weißt du das?“ Greg schaute etwas geschockt.  
„Das hat er mir erzählt! Ich weiß, was ihr denkt, aber nein, er hat es mir von alleine gesagt“, versicherte ihnen John. Er war etwas überrascht, dass seine Freunde wirklich dachten, dass er ihn geküsst oder der ähnlichen gemacht hätte, aber das war völlig verrückt.  
„Ist er schwul?“, fragte Sara, klang dabei allerdings sehr enttäuscht.  
„Nein“, versicherte ihr John.  
Mike vielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Du hast ihn das gefragt?!“  
„Wir waren gerade bei dem Thema!“, versuchte John sich verzweifelt zu verteidigen.  
„Dann musst du ja total enttäuscht sein“, lachte Greg.  
„Ich bin auch nicht schwul!“, rief John etwas zu laut.  
„Da wir gerade dabei wären, wann wirst du endlich mal mit Mary ausgehen?“, fragte Mike.  
John seufzte. „Weiß ich nicht, ich bin immer noch zu nervös sie zu fragen.“  
„Machs einfach, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ja sagen wird.“  
„Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher“, konterte John schwach.  
„Du bist der Quidditch Kapitän und der coolste Gryffindor hier.“  
„Probier’s einfach aus, ansonsten können wir sie ja fragen, wenn du willst“, bat Greg an.  
„Wehe ihr macht das ohne meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis“, zischte John zurück.  
„Natürlich werden wir sie nicht fragen, aber es wäre auf alle Fälle besser, wenn du dich langsam mal beeilen würdest; sonst kommt noch jemand anderes und schnappt sie sich vor dir“, sagte Sara mit warnender Stimme.  
Mike nickte zustimmend. „Ich habe mitbekommen, dass Bobby, der nervige Ravenclaw, sie ziemlich bald fragen wollte.“ „Und der spielt auch Quidditch, sie sagt bestimmt ja.“  
„Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer wer Bobby ist“, antwortete John schulterzuckend.  
„Das ist nicht unser Punkt.“  
„Könntet ihr bitte aufhören mich zu nerven?“, bettelte John. Sara rollte mit den Augen und begann wieder weiter Schach zu spielen; sie war gerade am gewinnen. John machte es sich bequemer und starrte gedankenverloren ins Feuer. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er nicht aufhören an Professor Holmes zu denken, sein Lächeln, seine grünen Augen, die dunklen Locken.  
Und er war zusätzlich einfach brillant. Er hatte es geschafft, John, eine komplette Niete in Zaubertränke, einen ausgezeichneten Brandheilungstrank brauen zu lassen; so gut, dass man ihn im Krankenflügel verwenden könnte. Die paar Stunden, die er mit Holmes zusammen in den Kerkern verbracht hatte, halfen ihm viel mehr, als er erwartet hätte und er fragte sich insgeheim, wann er das nächste Mal eine Nachhilfestunde bekommen könnte.  
„Ich geh’ ins Bett, bin hundemüde“, entschied Greg.  
„Ich komme mit“, meinte John und folgte seinem Freund nach oben zu ihren Schlafräumen. Sie zogen sich um und lagen schon im Bett, bevor einer der anderen Jungs hochgekommen war. John schlief so schnell ein, wie selten zuvor, mit der Hoffnung, dass er morgen wieder Zaubertrankkunde hatte.

Zu seinem Glück hatte John seinen Zaubertrankunterricht schon vor ihrer Mittagspause, gleich nach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, das jedes Jahr von einem neuen Lehrer unterrichtet wurde. Nach ihrem Lunch hatte sie alte Runen und danach eine weitere Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. John lächelte; wenn Hagrid das Thema Werwölfe vermied, dann würde es gar kein so schlechter Tag werden.  
Er checkte noch kurz seinen Mondkalender; der nächste Vollmond war nächste Woche, was ihm noch etwas Zeit verschaffte. Allerdings waren die Quidditch-Qualifikationen auch bald dran, um genau zu sein der Montag vor Vollmond, welcher am Donnerstag sein würde. Wenigstens war das etwas, worauf er sich freuen konnte. Er zerriss sich immer noch den Kopf, ob er endlich Greg, Sara und Mike einweihen sollte, aber er fürchtete sich zu sehr davor, dass sie ihn verlassen würden, sobald sie erfuhren, dass er ein blutrünstiges Monster war.  
Nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, wo sie ihre neue Lehrerin namens Professor Tonks kennen lernten. Sie war eine Metamorphmagus, was bedeutete, dass sie ihr Aussehen nach Belieben jeder Zeit ändern könnte. Sie hatte kaugummi-rosa Haare und sie stellte ihre Fähigkeiten gleich unter Beweis, indem sie sie blau färbte.  
John mochte dieses Fach, es war nicht nur interessant, sondern sie hatten es zusätzlich zusammen mit Ravenclaw, was wiederum Mary bedeutete. Sie saß weit vorne und lachte über Tonks Nase, welche sie vorübergehend in eine Schweinenase verzaubert hatte. Marys lachen war atemberaubend und ihr Lächeln war noch viel schöner. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie lächeln sah, wollte er ohne jeglichen Grund mitlachen.  
Greg sah ihn Mary anstarren und stieß ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. John grinste verlegen, Greg schaute eher genervt.  
Diese Stunde behandelten sie Irrwichte, eine Kreatur, die inzwischen nur noch den siebten Klassen im Unterricht gelehrt werden durfte, da manche der Eindrücke einfach zu grausam waren. Heute sprachen sie nur darüber und führten Mitschriften, aber Tonks versprach ihnen, dass sie irgendwo einen Irrwicht fangen und ihnen mitbringen würde, damit sie an ihm trainieren können. Es war ganz interessant; seine größte Angst einmal in echt zu sehen klang spannend. Als die Stunde vorbei war, war er sogar etwas enttäuscht, doch dann viel ihm wieder ein, was als nächstes drankam und er musste sich ein Lächeln unterdrücken.  
Je näher sie zu den Kerkern kamen, desto kälter wurde es. Kein Wunder, sie lagen ja schließlich unter der Erde. Da sie alle noch ihre Sommerkleidung trugen, wickelten sie sich etwas fester in ihre Umhänge, um gegen die Kälte anzukämpfen.  
Die Tür flog auf und Snape ließ sie herein und die Schüler drängten sich wieder, einen Platz bei ihren Freunden zu ergattern. John sitze ein weiteres Mal neben Greg, legte sein Zeug für die Stunde raus und schaute hin und wieder verstohlen zu Professor Holmes, der immer noch mit seinem Buch dasaß und völlig vertieft in das schien, was er las. Der Lichtstrahl vom letzten Mal schien auch heute wieder auf ihn hinab. John schätzte, dass es wahrscheinlich nur als Leselampe dienen sollte, jedoch lies es seine blasse Haut regelrecht leuchten und seine schwarzen Locken glänzen.  
Snape schaute auf die Klasse, verzog kurz das Gesicht und winkte mit seinem Zauberstab zur Tafel, auf der sofort die Anleitung für den heutigen Trank erschien. Heute sollten sie das Gegenteil von dem gestrigen Trank machen, einen Trank, der, sobald man in Berührung mit ihm kam, alles sofort brennen lassen würde. John war zuversichtlich, dass er es dieses Mal richtig machen würde. Als Greg und er jedoch anfingen, kamen sie schon nach kürzester Zeit völlig durcheinander. Sie wussten nicht genau was jetzt schon im Trank war und was noch fehlte und als Greg dann etwas zu viel von dem knallrümpfigen Köter Pulver hinzufügte, fing der Trank langsam an zu blubbern und explodierte letzten endlich, wobei jeder, der sich gerade in der Nähe befand, nass gespritzt wurde. Zum Glück wurde keiner verletzt, da ihr Trank ohnehin ein Desaster war, aber er roch unglaublich übel und so jetzt auch Greg, John und ihre Nachbarn. Snape und Holmes sprangen sofort von ihren Plätzen, Snape schaute aufgebracht aus, Holmes eher besorgt.  
„Was ist passiert?“, spuckte Snape. Alle Schüler hatten aufgehört zu arbeiten, um zuzusehen. John gab sein Bestes um den Schleim aus seinem Gesicht zu entfernen, aber er tröpfelte ihm weiterhin dauernd in die Augen.  
„Zu viel knallrümpfiger Köter Pulver.“, klärte Holmes sie auf, wobei das Snape noch wütender zu machen schien.  
Greg zitterte unablässig. „Es tu mir leid, Professor, es war ein Unfall.“ Jim und Irene lachten sich schlapp. Sie waren auch schließlich unverschont von dem Trank geblieben.  
„Halten Sie still“, sagte Holmes und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab über die Köpfe der beiden Jungs. Der Zaubertrank verschwand, aber der Geruch war weiterhin grauenvoll.  
„Nachsitzen; Sie beide; heute Abend; und 50 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor“, zischte Snape.  
Greg und John stöhnten beide auf, Nachsitzen war nun wirklich keine Freude und es bedeutete zusätzlich, dass sie keine Nachhilfe bekamen, die sie beide viel dringender brauchen würden. Snape fegte weg, setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Pult und korrigierte irgendwelche Blätter mit einem äußerst schlechten Gesichtsausdruck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloooo, ich hoffe, dass euch diese Fanficiton soweit gefällt. Wir sehen uns nächste Woche mit Kapitel 7 :)


	7. Kapitel 7

„Geht es Ihnen gut?“, fragte Holmes, wobei er mehr John anschaute als Greg.  
„Ja“, antworteten sie gleichzeitig.  
„Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich ihnen morgen Abend mit dem Trank helfen“, bot Holmes an. John nickte leicht, Greg sagte gar nichts.   
John versuchte einen Hundeblick aufzusetzen. „Bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass Snape uns heute Abend nicht umbringt.“  
„Da kann ich leider nicht mitentscheiden, aber er hatte heute Morgen etwas erwähnt von wegen, dass die Behälter für die Nacktschnecken mal wieder sauber gemacht werden müssten, also wird das wahrscheinlich Ihre Aufgabe sein.“  
Greg stöhnte auf. „Warum muss er immer alle Schüler quälen?“  
„Keine Ahnung“, sagte Holmes achselzuckend und ging weiter.  
„50 Punkte?! Für einen Unfall?“, beschwerte sich Greg bei John. Der nickte zustimmend. „Alles andere als fair. Und wir müssen zusätzlich die Behälter säubern. Weißt du, wie groß die sind? Riesig. Und ich bezweifle wir dürfen zaubern“, grummelte er. Das würde bestimmt ein besonders spaßiger Abend werden.  
Nach dem Unterricht verpassten Greg und John das meiste von ihrem Lunch, um duschen zu gehen und sich umzuziehen, damit sie den lästigen Gestank loszuwerden könnten. Als sie zurückkamen, aßen die meisten noch und sie schlangen in Kürze noch so viel sie hinunter, wie sie nur konnten. Danach hatten sie alte Runen, eine weitere unglaublich langweilige Stunde, was ihre Stimmung nicht gerade verbesserte. Wenigstens mussten sie in Zaubertränke nachsitzen, wo John Professor Holmes wiedersehen würde  
Aus einem Grund, den er noch nicht so genau wusste, wurde John immer total hibbelig, sobald er an Holmes dachte, so, als ob er gleich aufspringen und schreiend verschiedenste Dinge zerstören würde. Es war das verrückteste Gefühl überhaupt, aber er hatte sich noch unter Kontrolle und machte nichts kaputt. Noch.  
Nach ein paar sehr langen Stunden in alte Runen und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe - beides Fächer, die John gerade nicht das mindeste interessierten - schleppten sie sich alle zum Abendessen, inzwischen ohne große Vorfreude auf das, was bald sein würde. Abendbrot dauerte nicht sehr lange und bevor sie es überhaupt bemerkten standen John und Greg bereits vor der Kerkertür.  
Als sie die Türe öffneten, kam ihnen leise, aber unglaublich schöne Geigenmusik entgegen. Offensichtlich war Snape also nicht da. Holmes jedoch stand, wieder in seinen normalen Hosen und Hemd gekleidet, neben einem der Fenster, und spielte ein Stück, während Kerzen den Raum in warmes Licht eintauchten. Er sah nicht, dass sie inzwischen da waren; seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Kopf auf das Instrument gelegt. Er wiegte sich etwas hin und her, seine Finger tanzten regelrecht über die Saiten der Geige, sein Bogen ging melodisch auf und ab.  
Greg schlich zu einem der Tische, aber John blieb wie festgenagelt im Eingangsbereich stehen. Er konnte nicht anders als die Schönheit der Silhouette, die vom Mondlicht beschienen wurde, zu bewundern, die Schönheit der Musik, die Schönheit von Holmes.  
Greg schaute genervt zu ihm hinüber. „John, komm schon!“, flüsterte er. John zuckte aus seiner Trance und ging zu einem Stuhl ohne seine Augen von Holmes abzuwenden.  
„Shhh, je länger wir ihn spielen lassen, desto kürzer müssen wir arbeiten“, sprach er weiter. John nickte ihm zustimmend zu, nicht wegen der Arbeit, sondern wegen jeder einzelnen Note, die aus der Geige kam und sein Herz einen Hüpfer machen lies. Holmes schaute so elegant und friedlich aus, so wunderschön. John war sogar viel zu abgelenkte sich dafür zu schämen, dass er möglicherweise schwul war, es interessierte ihn nicht im Geringsten und der Mann vor ihm lies einfach alles verschwimmen, seine Gedanken, seine Gefühle.  
Aber natürlich hielt dieser Moment nicht lange an, denn Greg musste ja jetzt mit seinem Ellenbogen an den Tisch stoßen, woraufhin Holmes’ Augen sich öffneten und die Musik aufhörte. John hätte seinen Freund am liebsten aus dem Fenster geworfen, doch leider konnte er das jetzt nicht mehr, da Holmes sie nun ja bemerkte hatte. John versuchte die Erinnerung an ihn für immer in seinem Gedächtnis abzuspeichern, so, wie eines der sich bewegenden Bilder in den Gängen.  
„Wie lange sind Sie beider schon hier?“, fragte Holmes, wobei er etwas rot anlief.  
„Wir sind gerade erst angekommen“, antwortete Greg. John nickte nur, er vertraute seiner Stimme noch nicht so ganz.  
„Naja egal, Snape meinte auf jeden Fall, dass er auch das Nachsitzen nicht mehr überwachen wird, also werde ich euer Aufpasser sein“, sagte Holmes gleichgültig und legte seine Geige auf seinem Pult ab.  
Greg schaute sich um. „Okay, was sollen wir machen?“  
„Wie versprochen werden Sie die Nacktschneckenbehälter säubern, ohne Zauberei natürlich. Hilfsbereit wie Snape ist, hat er Ihnen Reinigungsmittel, Handschuhe und Bürsten bereitgestellt, die Schnecken selbst müssten Sie dennoch alleine herausnehmen.“ Holmes zeigte auf zwei Kübel. Die Behälter befanden sich im vorderen Teil des Raumes und man konnte die Spur der Schnecken über das Glas schon von weiter weg sehen. Greg stöhnte auf, John schwieg; er würde inzwischen alles tun, nur um Holmes nahe zu sein.  
Der Professor reichte John zwei Plastikeimer. „Hier haben Sie ein paar Eimer für die Schnecken.“ John nahm sie an, murmelte etwas, das sich wie ein danke anhörte und wollte schon weitergehen, als er wieder diesen Geruch von Gewürzen und Knoblauch wahrnahm. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen und sein Atem begann zu stocken. Warum musste er so… er sein?  
Während er sich die Handschuhe anzog und anfing die Nacktschnecken herauszuheben, vergaß er kurzzeitig Holmes. Die Schnecken machten wirklich einen phänomenalen Job ihn mit einer gehörigen Portion Ekel vor den schleimig-wabbligen Dingern von seinem Lehrer abzulenken.  
„Das ist voll eklig“, beschwerte er sich.  
Greg stimmte sofort zu. „Schrecklich.“ Die Nacktschnecken krochen in den Eimern herum, während die beiden mit dem Schrubben der Käfige beschäftigt waren. Holmes saß ruhig mit einem Buch an seinem Tisch und schaute nur alle paar Minuten rüber, um zu sehen, ob sie auch immer noch arbeiteten. Der Geruch der Behälter war grauenvoll, der Schleim klebte zäh an den Glaswänden und weitere Hinterlassenschaften bedeckten den Boden. Ihre Schwämme tropften bereits nach kurzer Zeit mit einer stinkenden Schleim-Kot-Mischung, aber sie tauchten sie einfach immer wieder in Desinfektionsmittel und wischten weiter.  
John hoffte mit ganzem Herzen, dass Holmes wieder seine Geige in die Hand nehmen und seine alte Melodie aufnehmen würde. Leider wurde er enttäuscht; Holmes las einfach nur weiter, obwohl die Beleuchtung schrecklich sein musste.  
Als es 8:30 Uhr schlug, waren sie beinahe mit den Käfigen fertig. Sie mehr oder weniger warfen die Schnecken zurück, schlossen alle Deckel ab und sahen zu, wie das saubere Glas von neuem verschleimt wurde. John seufzte, ließ seinen Schwamm in einen Eimer fallen und zog die an seinen schwitzigen Händen klebenden Handschuhe aus.  
Holmes schaute, von dem Geklapper hochgeschreckt, auf. „Ich schätze mal, Sie dürfen jetzt gehen. Beeilen Sie sich lieber ein bisschen, bevor Snape Sie noch erwischt. Kommen Sie beide morgen zu einer Extrastunde Zaubertränke?“  
Greg schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann leider wieder nicht. Das Auswahlspiel ist bald und ich muss trainieren.“ Dieses Mal log er nicht einmal.  
„Aber ich komme“, sagte John.  
„Sind Sie nicht der Kapitän?“  
„Schon, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich mal ein Training sausen lassen kann, um zu verhindern, dass ich mal wieder etwas in die Luft gehen lassen.“ Holmes nickte ihm daraufhin mit einem etwas argwöhnischen Blick zu, aber er hielt sie nicht auf zu gehen. Sie sammelten noch kurz ihre Schultaschen ein und machten sich dann zügig auf den Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie verließen die Kerker und gingen in Richtung der inzwischen verlassenen Treppen.  
„Alter, das war grauenhaft!“, puffte Greg.  
„Agreed.“  
Greg warf ihm einen seitlichen Blick zu. „Am Anfang hast du dich aber gar nicht so unwohl gefühlt, huh?“ John fühlte, wie er rot wurde. „Hey, ist mir egal, aber Mike und Sara werden dich weiterhin mit Mary belästigen.“   
John schaute sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch wirklich alleine waren, aber bis auf ein paar Bilder waren die Gänge leer. Er stöhnte auf: „Ich mag Mary immer noch, aber… ughhh, das ist so komisch.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie da jemals was zwischen euch laufen könnte. Ich meine, er ist und bleibt dein Lehrer.“  
„Assistent ist der Begriff, der mir im Moment noch Hoffnung macht.“  
„Vielleicht geht er ja mit nach Hogsmeade“, schlug Greg vor.  
„Er kommt nicht einmal zum Abendessen.“  
Greg lachte hell auf. „Gott, ich hätte mir niemals vorstellen können so eine Unterhaltung mit dir zu haben.“ Es war offensichtlich, dass er zwanghaft versuchte die Laune etwas zu heben.  
„Es ist aber nur er. Ich bin nicht schwul, okay, es verändert sich nichts zwischen uns, ja?“, fragte John.  
Greg schaut ihn mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln an. „Na klar, ich kenne dich schon mein ganzes Leben, nichts könnte unsere Freundschaft beenden.“  
‚Außer vielleicht der Fakt, dass ich ein blutrünstiges Monster bin.‘, aber das sagte John nicht laut.  
Sie blieben noch kurz vor dem Portrait stehen. „Sollen wir es Mike und Sara erzählen?“  
„Noch nicht“, entschied John. Greg nickte, sagte das Passwort und sie wurden eingelassen. Mike und Sara saßen wieder vor dem Kaminfeuer und spielten Schach mit einem neuen Set an Figuren, da sie das alte ja zerstört haben.  
„Na, wie wars?“, fragte Sara.  
„Miserabel.“ Greg setzte sich schwer atmend neben seine Freunde auf den Boden, da alle Sessel besetzt waren.  
„Schrecklich.“ John setzt sich ebenfalls, wobei er Blickkontakt mit Greg völlig vermied. Das war er also. Er war in einen assistierenden Professor verliebt. Er hätte schreien wollen, Sachen zerstören können; diesmal aber nur aus Wut. Er wusste, dass niemals etwas passieren könnte, Holmes hatte sehr klar gemacht, dass er nicht datete und in niemanden im Schloss interessiert war. Es war unglaublich hoffnungsloses Glück, dass er verspürte. Aber egal wie hoffnungslos, er könnte es dennoch versuchen. Falsch. Er könnte nicht einmal ein Mädchen in seiner Stufe nach einem Date fragen, ein männlicher Professor war noch eine weitere Stufe ins Unendliche. Er fühlte sich so wie mit Mary, nur eine Million Mal besser und eine Million Mal schlechter.  
„Was hat Snape euch denn aufgezwungen?“, fragte Mike.  
Greg zupfte an einem Fussel des Teppichs. „Wir mussten die Behälter der Nacktschnecken sauber machen, aber es war Holmes und nicht Snape.“ Bei Holmes‘ Namen wurde seine Stimme etwas höher.  
Sara schaute wieder einmal hoffnungsvoll. „Habt ihr meinen Namen erwähnt?“  
„Nein, warum sollten wir auch?“  
„Weil er süß ist.“  
‚Nein, nicht süß, wunderschön‘, korrigierte John sie in Gedanken.  
„Nein, um ehrlich zu sein haben wir über niemanden wirklich besprochen.“ Greg zog die Schultern hoch und warf John einen kurzen Blick zu.  
„Was hat er denn dann gemacht?“  
„Eigentlich nur gelesen.“  
„Er spielte Geige, als wir ankamen“, sagte John träumerisch.  
Mike schaute von dem Schachbrett auf. „Ist er gut?“  
„Unglaublich“  
„Ich würde auch gerne ein Instrument spielen können“, meinte Sara verpönt.  
„Warum?“  
„Kein Ahnung, kommt mir aber irgendwie nützlich vor.“  
Greg zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Klingt eher ziemlich unnützlich.“  
„Wenn du meinst; Geige allerdings nicht, du kannst mich nicht anderweitig überzeugen, ich wünschte ich hätte ihn spielen sehen… hören…“ Sara hatte wieder ihren träumerischen Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
„Okay, wenn jemand Geige wirklich beherrscht, dann klingt’s wirklich schön“, stimmte Mike ihr zu. John wünschte sich einfach nur, dass sie aufhören würden zu sprechen; er versuchte wirklich an jemand anderen als Holmes zu denken. Es war sein zweiter Tag und auch er hatte inzwischen Hausaufgaben aufbekommen, aber er konnte sich jetzt beim besten Willen nicht aufraffen und starrte weiter ins Feuer.  
Mike schaute ihn besorgt an. „Du schaust irgendwie bedrückt aus, alle in Ordnung?“  
„Ja, ja“, winkte er ab.  
Nun schaute ihn Sara genauer an. „Du schaust aus, als hättest du Liebeskummer. Hast du Mary nach einem Date gefragt?“  
John seufzte. „Nein.“  
„Wann machst du’s denn endlich?“, fragte ihn Mike.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie überhaupt noch fragen werde.“  
„Was?!“, rief Sara aus. „Du hattest seit immer einen Crush auf sie, heuer ist deine Chance!“  
„Ähh ja, ich hab‘ darüber nachgedacht und... ich glaube nicht, dass sie die Richtige für mich ist.“  
„Jap, er ist offiziell verrückt geworden“, stellte Sara fest.  
„Ich bin nicht verrückt!“  
„Bitte was? Wer könnte denn jemals besser zu dir passen als Mary?“, fragte Mike ungläubig. John seufzte, sollte er es ihnen sagen? Sich umschauend bemerkte er, dass die meisten inzwischen schon zu Bett gegangen waren; er hatte nicht gemerkt, wie spät es geworden war. Die, die noch da waren, sprachen laut miteinander und als er zu Greg schaute, nickte dieser ihm ermutigend zu.  
„Professor Holmes.“  
Mike und Sara starrten ihn an, Saras Mund hing leicht offen, doch Mike fing an laut zu lachen. „Ernsthaft?!“ Er schaute hilfesuchend zu Greg, aber der blickte nur ernst zurück. „Oh mein Gott, ihr meint es ernst.“  
Sara erwachte langsam aus ihrer Starre. „Ich war aber vor dir!“, protestierte sie. John schaute tieftraurig zu ihr hinüber, als ob sein ganzes Leben von etwas Unmöglichem abhängen würde. „Meinetwegen, du kannst ihn haben.“  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass du schwul bist“, sagte Mike.  
John schaute zu Boden. „Bin ich nicht, keine Sorge; es ist nur… er ist nur so wunderschön.“ Mike schaute John mit blanker Überraschung an. Greg und Sara machten es ihm bald nach.  
„Ich geh ins Bett“, entschied er, stand auf und lief die Treppen hoch zu seinem Schlafraum, bevor sie noch irgendwelche dummen Fragen stellen konnten. Er hätte weinen können, überfordert mit der ganzen Scham und Traurigkeit, die ihn überfüllten und ja, es stimmte definitiv: Liebeskummer dieser ganz speziellen Art war wirklich das schlimmste Gefühl auf dieser Welt.  
Er tauschte seine Schulroben gegen bequeme Pyjamas ein und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen, die Vorhänge um sein Bett zugezogen, damit ihn niemand sehen konnte. Jeder Versuch einzuschlafen scheiterte daran, dass er, sobald er seine Augen schloss, Holmes‘ Schatten im Mondlicht sah, Geige in den Armen, elegant und friedlich. Er war vor sich selbst verschreckt; ein schwuler Werwolf. Das war definitiv der dümmste Titel, den er jemals gehabt hatte. Donnerstag war schon nächste Woche; wenn das auch noch jemand herausfinden würde… Er stöhnte auf; eine Überraschung war genug für seine Freunde, zumindest was diesen Monat anging. Er hörte, wie Mike und Greg hereinkamen, aber es wurde kein Wort gesprochen. John wünschte sich, er hätte Holmes nicht wunderschön genannt, vor allem so früh. Wenn er morgen früh aufwachen würde, hat er möglicherweise keine Freunde mehr. Angestrengt versuchte er an Mary zu denken, doch nicht einmal sie machte ihn noch ansatzweise so glücklich, wie Holmes es tat.  
Er atmete schwer aus, drückte sein Gesicht noch tiefer ins Kissen und versuchte weiter einzuschlafen. Morgen würde er wieder zu einer Nachhilfestunde in Zaubertränke gehen. Zusammen mit Holmes. Hoffentlich nur mit Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wieder einmal ein großes Danke fürs lesen. Heute gab es mal ein etwas längeres Kapitel, hoffe es gefällt euch weiterhin. Wir sehen uns, bleibt gesund, bis nächste Woche xD


	8. Kapitel 8

Er wachte früh auf, entschied sich jedoch trotzdem aufzustehen. Je früher er seinen Tag begann, desto früher würde er wieder aufhören. Er zog sich um und packte seine Bücher für den Tag, setzte sich dann an das immer noch brennende Feuer und begann in seinem ‚Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten‘, ein Buch über berühmte Quidditchspieler und sonstiges Quidditch Zeug, zu lesen. Das Buch faszinierte ihn, er hatte es bestimmt schon um die 1000 Mal gelesen; es war ein Geschenk von Greg gewesen.  
John blickte auf, als er Schritte auf den Treppen hörte. Es war immer noch sehr früh, höchstens 5 Uhr, weshalb er etwas verwundert war. Er blickte in das Gesicht von Greg, der seinen eigenen und Johns Besen in der Hand hielt.  
„Ich dachte, du würdest vielleicht ein bisschen fliegen wollen.“ Er lächelte ihn an. John grinste zurück, Greg wusste genau, was er brauchte. Eine Runde Quidditch.  
Sie trugen ihre Besen zum Quidditchfeld, das Gras war noch nass und die Luft kühl. Es wurde offensichtlich bald Winter. Als sie ankamen atmete John tief durch, der bekannte Geruch des Feldes beruhigte ihn sofort. Der Untergrund war festgefroren als er sich abstieß, um durch Luft und Nebel zu sausen. Der Wind in seinen Haaren und in seinem Gesicht war genau das Richtige; alles, Holmes miteingeschlossen, hinter sich zu lassen.  
Greg flog so schnell wie nur möglich neben ihm her, doch sein Nimbus 2000 war ohne große Mühe um einiges schneller als Gregs Sauberwisch. Letzten endlich gab Greg auf und warf John kleine Steine zu, um das Fangen des goldenen Schnatzes etwas zu trainieren. Er verpasste nicht einen einzigen, egal wie weit sie weg waren; letztendlich befanden sie sich fest in seiner Faust.  
Als 7 Uhr langsam heranrollte stieg John ab und sie gingen zurück zum Schloss. Als sie angekommen waren, gingen sie direkt in die große Halle. Die Gänge waren immer noch leer, aber das Frühstück war sicherlich schon angerichtet worden. Als sie durch die großen Türen gingen, war nur eine weitere Person da, die Person, die meinte, dass wenn sie überhaupt etwas essen würde, es ein frühes Frühstück wäre: Professor Holmes.  
John setzte sich und versuchte ihn so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Hinter sich zogen er und Greg nasse, mit Grashalmen durchzogene Spuren, worüber Filch bestimmt nicht sehr glücklich sein würde. Sie legten ihre Besen ab und begannen sich die Teller zu beladen. John nahm ein paar Eier und Kartoffeln, aß diese, obwohl er großen Hunger hatte, sehr langsam und starrte zwanghaft auf die andere Seite der Halle. Sie verharrten in Stille, während das Klirren ihres Besteckes durch den ganzen Raum hallte.  
Nach einiger Zeit hörte John leise Schritte hinter sich und als er den Kopf drehte sah er, dass sich Holmes neben sie auf die Bank gesetzt hatte, so, als seihen sie schon seit Ewigkeiten befreundet. Er hoffte, dass man sein Herz nicht bis nach außen klopfen hören konnte.  
„Was machen Sie beide denn schon hier?“  
„Wir waren fliegen. Leider waren wir die Nacht vorher etwas beschäftigt“, antwortete Greg.  
„Sie sind Gram, richtig?“  
„Greg.“  
„Oh.“ Holmes’ Haare standen etwas zur Seite ab, wahrscheinlich hatte er darauf geschlafen; es sah einfach nur liebenswürdig aus.  
„Was machen Sie schon so früh hier?“  
„Ich mag es nicht mit anderen Menschen zu essen.“  
„Und dennoch sind sie jetzt hier.“  
„Schon, aber ich bin ja inzwischen fertig“, meinte er.  
John fasste sich ein Herz und stieg in die Unterhaltung mit ein. „Bald sind die Qualifikationen, wir müssen auf alle Fälle gut eingespielt sein.“  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie reinkommen. Immerhin sind Sie ja Kapitän, Sie müssen es schaffen.“  
„Ja.“  
„Ich weiß nicht viel über Quidditch, um ehrlich zu sein war ich noch nicht einmal bei einem Spiel“, sagte er achselzuckend.  
„Vielleicht schauen Sie einfach mal vorbei“, schlug John vor. Langsam kam auch sein Selbstvertrauen wieder zurück.  
„Ja, vielleicht mach ich das.“  
„Das nächste Spiel ist in drei Wochen; Gryffindor gegen Slytherin.“  
„Sollte also ein gutes Spiel werden.“  
„In welchem Haus waren Sie?“, fragte Greg.  
„Ravenclaw.“  
„Haben Sie Quidditch mal ausprobiert?“  
„Nein, ich kann weder fliegen, noch werfen oder fangen, also dachte ich mir, dass das wahrscheinlich nicht meine Sportart war“ Er zuckte wieder mit den Schultern.  
„Sind sie schon öfter geflogen?“, sprach Greg weiter.  
„Einmal, aber ich hab’ mir den Arm dabei gebrochen“  
„Hmm, ich bin mir sicher, dass unser Team-Kapitän Ihnen gerne fliegen beibringen würde.“ John warf ihm einen hastigen Blick zu, aber er erwiderte nichts.  
„Nein danke. Ich würde wahrscheinlich den Besen zerstören.“  
„Nicht, wenn Sie einen guten Lehrer hätten“, dealte Greg.  
„Natürlich nur, wenn das etwas ist, das Sie auch wirklich lernen wollen, wenn nicht, dann ist das auch völlig in Ordnung. Fliegen ist nicht für jeden etwas“, warf John schnell ein.  
Holmes schaute ihn an. „Okay, ich schätze es schadet niemanden, wenn ich es mal wieder ausprobiere; nur noch nicht allzu bald, ich habe gerade ziemlich viel zu tun“  
„Ja, ich auch, aber ähh ja, melden Sie sich einfach“, stotterte er zügig.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich heute Gryffindor habe, also schätze ich mal, wir sehen uns heute Abend.“  
John lachte nervös auf. „Oh, da war ja was; hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Ich hoffe, ich lasse uns nicht wieder zusammen in die Luft gehen.“  
„Ach, das wird schon. Ich muss los, langsam kommen mehr Leute; man sieht sich.“ Und damit stand er auf und ging schnell zum Lehrereingang, sein Mantel hinter ihm herfliegend. Sobald er weg war schaute John zurück zu Greg.  
„Hast du gerade etwa ein Date zwischen uns veranstaltet?“, fragte er ungläubig.  
„Naja, nicht offiziell, aber er hat dennoch ja gesagt,“ sagte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.  
„Wie soll ich ihm bitte beibringen zu fliegen?“  
„Kein Ahnung, zeig es ihm einfach.“  
„Ach ja na dann. Klingt ja total einfach.“  
„Komm schon. Er hat sich beim ersten Mal den Arm gebrochen und hat eine Höllenangst davor zu fliegen und dennoch hat er ja dazu gesagt es nochmal mit dir auszuprobieren.“  
„Was meinst du damit?“  
„Ich meine, dass er dich vielleicht auch mag!“  
„Nein, tut er nicht. Er sagte, dass er niemanden mag.“  
„Vielleicht ja damals, du hast ihn ja damals auch noch nicht gemocht. Es könnte inzwischen anders sein.“  
Eine Gruppe an Erstklässlern ging an ihnen vorbei, weshalb sie ihre Unterhaltung abbrachen und sich stattdessen aufmachten, um ihre Besen aufzuräumen.  
„Denk aber daran, er ist ein Meister im Gebiet der Zaubertränke, er hätte dir ganz einfach irgendeine Art von Liebeszauber unterkommen lassen können. Gibt es irgendetwas, das völlig unmöglich an ihm ist?“, fragte Greg, als sie gerade die Treppen hochstiegen. John dachte kurz darüber nach.  
„Er riecht genau wie die Küche meiner Mutter und ich verspreche dir, das ist so ungefähr der beste Geruch, den es gibt“, gab John zu.  
Greg grinste ihn an. „Das muss fast irgendein Trank sein, wahrscheinlich um dich zu beeindrucken. Lass uns mal in der Bibliothek nachschlagen, gut möglich, dass wir etwas finden, genug Zeit haben wir noch“, schlug er vor. John lächelte; vielleicht gab es doch noch eine Chance für ihn.  
„Wenn du das sagst, Liebesexperte“, lachte John. 

Sie krochen durch das Portraitloch und gingen zur Bibliothek, die um die Zeit natürlich noch völlig leer war. Madam Pince, die Bibliothekarin, welche ihn immer an einen Geier erinnerte, war gerade damit beschäftigt Bücher von ihrem Schreibtisch aus per Magie abzustauben. Sie beobachtete sie misstrauisch, aber sie begrüßten sie mit einem freundlichen „Guten Morgen“, woraufhin sie sie einfach ignorierte und in die Abteilung für Zaubertränke verschwinden ließ. Sie fanden einen besonders dicken Schinken, der viele verschiedene Arten von Tränken enthielt, zogen ihn aus dem Regal, legten ihn hievend auf den am nächsten gelegenen Tisch ab und schlugen den Teil, der mit ‚Liebestränke‘ betitelt war, auf.  
Es gab nicht viele, doch Greg zeigte schnell auf einen bestimmten. „Da, Amortentia!“, rief er euphorisch aus. Er las den kurzen Text laut vor: „Wenn getrunken, nimmt der Verzehrer den Geruch der glücklichsten Erinnerung von jedem Beliebigen individuell an, wobei jene Person den Trinker mit der Erinnerung verknüpfen wird. Der Trank ist sehr schwer zu brauen, jedoch kann er, wenn kein Fehler unterlaufen ist, eine sehr reale Illusion von Liebe kreieren.“ Greg schaute zu John und traf auf ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln und strahlenden Augen. „Er mag dich auch!“  
„Yay!“, quietschte John etwas zu laut aus; Madam Pince machte schon ein ‚Shhh’-Geräusch. Er rief etwas rot an; yay war wirklich keine besonders männliche Antwort.  
„Also hat er Amortentia gebraut, damit du dich auch in ihn verliebst.“  
„Meinst du, ich mag ihn wirklich nur wegen dem Trunk?“  
„Definitiv nicht, du bist viel zu krass verliebt“, versicherte er ihm.  
„Klingt irgendwie komisch, wenn du es so ausdrückst“, sagte John, wobei sein Lächeln aber nicht verschwand. Aus irgendeinem Grund musste Professor Holmes ihn auch mögen und jetzt hatte Greg ein Date für sie beide arrangiert. Okay, kein echtes Date, aber nah genug dran.   
„Warum komisch, du hast endlich eine Chance? Stell dir nur einmal die Gesichter von Jim und Irene vor!“  
„Stell dir erst einmal Dumbledores Reaktion vor“, seufzte John.  
„Ach, Dumbledore muss es ja nicht herausfinden.“ John schaute ihn empört an.  
„Du willst also, dass ich eine geheime Beziehung mit einem Professor eingehe?“  
„Assistent ist das Wort, das mir im Moment Hoffnung macht“, machte Greg seine gestrigen Worte nach. John begann wieder zu lächeln; damit könnte er klarkommen.  
Als sie sich zu ihrer ersten Stunde, Geschichte der Zauberei, aufmachten trafen sie auf Mike und Sara und weihten sie noch schnell in das ein, was sie gerade herausgefunden hatten. Sara schaute glücklich, wenn auch nicht etwas enttäuscht. Offensichtlich war auch sie in Holmes verknallt, auch wenn man ihren Crush nicht mit Johns Verliebtheit vergleichen konnte. Mike versuchte immer noch alles zu verstehen; ihn hatte es am meisten überrascht.  
„Also, zusammengefasst kann man getrost sagen, dass er dich auch mag, oder?“, stellte er fest.  
„Sieht wohl so aus“, antwortete John.  
„Und du wirst ihm jetzt fliegen beibringen?“  
„Genau.“  
Sara grinste. „Auf zwei Besen oder auf einem?“  
„Halt die Klappe!“, verteidigte sich John. „Es war Gregs Idee, nicht meine.“  
„Ich sorge dafür, dass der Besenschrank per Zufall verschlossen ist“, versicherte der ihm. John stöhnte auf, aber sein Lächeln war nicht mehr wegzubekommen.  
„Ihr seid verrückt“, entschied er.  
„Wenigstens gehen wir nicht mir unseren Professoren aus.“  
„Ich ja auch nicht. Und er ist kein Professor.“  
„Was auch immer; ist fast das gleiche“, sagte Mike.

Danach war der ganze Schultag miserabel. Sie hatten die schlimmsten Fächer hintereinander und es endete zusätzlich mit einer Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde. Als es langsam Abend wurde und sie beim Essen beisammensaßen, waren sie alle müde und mit Erde bedeckt. John aß so schnell er konnte, verabschiedete sich hastig und eilte dann hinunter zu den Kerkern. Dort angekommen hörte er zwei Stimmen, Holmes’ und Snapes. Anscheinend stritten sie sich gerade und da John immer darauf bemüht war andere zu belauschen, presste er natürlich sein Ohr an die kühle Wand.  
„Nur weil Sie mein Assistent sind, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass Sie meinen ganzen Job haben“, schrie Snape.  
„Aber wir haben eine Abmachung, Sie unterrichten die Klasse zu den normalen Unterrichtszeiten und ich übernehme alles anderweitige“, verteidigte sich Holmes.  
„Sie übernehmen aber inzwischen den normalen Unterricht, indem Sie umhergehen und damit meinen Job machen!“  
„Ich übernehme nicht Ihren Job, Sie sitzen nur an Ihrem Pult, also gehe ich herum und helfe.“  
„Aber es ist nicht möglich, dass jemand wie John Watson, der in seinem gesamten Leben noch keinen Zaubertrank richtig gebraut hatte, auf einmal einen schweren Trank fehlerlos hinbekommt!“  
„Natürlich ist es das, mit ein wenig Übung versteht sich. Es ist sein Partner, der ihn durcheinanderbringt, alleine ist er sehr gut“, verteidigte Holmes nun nicht mehr sich alleine, sondern zusätzlich John.  
„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?“  
„Weil ich derjenige war, der ihm geholfen hat und er wird wieder nach dem Abendessen für eine weitere Lektion herunterkommen, also wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass er mitbekommt, wie wir uns streiten, dann schlage ich vor Sie gehen jetzt besser.“  
„Davon wird der Schuldirektor erfahren, Sie haben ihm offensichtlich geholfen“, zischte Snape. John realisierte, dass er sich nun wahrscheinlich aus dem Weg machen musste, doch es war zu spät. Die Tür schwang auf und Snape bemerkte ihn, wie er danebenstand.  
„Ich warne Sie, Watson. Wenn Sie betrügen, dann werde ich es herausfinden!“ John nickte eingeschüchtert, ging rückwärts in das Klassenzimmer und drückte die Tür vorsichtig ins Schloss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein weiteres Kapitel yay! Bis nächste Woche :)


	9. Kapitel 9

„John!“, rief Holmes überrascht und legte sein Buch weg. Seine Geige lag auf dem Tisch, als ob er eigentlich noch vorgehabt hatte sie zu spielen.  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich zu früh dran bin, Professor, aber ich hatte ein frühes Abendessen.“  
„Professor klingt etwas streng, nenn mich doch bitte Sherlock“, antwortete Holmes mit einem warmen Lächeln. Sherlock. John hatte diesen Namen noch nie zuvor gehört, aber er passte irgendwie gut zu ihm.  
„Okay, Sherlock. Hört sich so an, als ob mich Snape nicht so wirklich mag, huh.“ Sherlock trug immer noch seine Zaubererkleidung; wahrscheinlich wegen Snape.  
Holmes lächelte. „Snape mag niemanden. Aber egal, ich bin gleich wieder zurück. Snape hasst Muggelkleidung und ich halte diese Roben nicht aus.“ Er stand auf und ging zur Hintertür hinaus. Sie führte zu einem kleinen Gang, aber das war alles, was John auf so kurze Zeit erkennen konnte. Während er darauf wartete, dass Holmes – Sherlock - zurückkam, packte er wie immer seine Zutaten aus und bereitete sich vor. Wie auch schon beim letzten Mal standen die Anweisungen für den Feuertrank immer noch an der Tafel, also holte sich John ein Messer aus dem Schrank, um anzufangen. Zuvor aber kam Sherlock wieder zurück. Er trug die gleichen dunklen Hosen, das violette Hemd und die schwarze Jacke.  
„Besser“, lächelte er. „Also, der Feuertrank ist schwer, aber ich denke, dass du es schaffen kannst. Sei nur vorsichtig beim knallrumpfigen Köter Pulver, wir wollen ja nicht, dass es wieder so ausgeht, wie beim letzten Mal.“ Sherlock ging auf ihn zu und setzte sich ihm wieder gegenüber, um ihn bei der Arbeit zu beobachten. John gab sein Bestes Holmes nicht anzustarren, aber ein gelegentlicher Blick konnte ja niemanden schaden.  
Er konzentrierte sich auf das Brauen, fügte diesmal vorsichtiger alle Zutaten hinzu, damit er sich nicht wieder blamierte. Sherlock unterbrach ihn kein einziges Mal; anscheinend machte er keine Fehler. Leider hielt dieser angenehme Moment nicht allzu lange an, denn plötzlich knallte die Tür hinter ihnen auf.  
Sherlock blickte auf und John musste sich ganz umdrehen, nur um Molly Hooper, ein Mädchen, das auch in die siebte Klasse ging, zu sehen, die eingeschüchtert zwischen Türe und Raum stand.  
„Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie mir möglicherweise auch Nachhilfe geben könnten“, fragte sie; ihre Stimme klang noch höher, als sie eh schon war.  
„Ich habe bereits einen Schüler“, wies sie Sherlock ab.  
Sie schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „Könnten Sie nicht zwei unterrichten?“  
„Setzten Sie sich neben John, er ist allerdings schon halb fertig“, stimmte er zu. John versuchte nicht allzu enttäuscht zu wirken, als Molly ihre Tasche neben seine abstellte und sich neben ihn setzte.  
„Also, was machen wir?“, fragte sie, ihre Stimme ähnlich träumerisch, wie die von Sara. Sherlock und John schauten sie beide verwirrt an. Man konnte Sherlock ansehen, dass er genervt wurde.  
„Es ist der Feuertrank, den wir in unserer letzten Stunde gebraut haben.“  
„Ach ja, der“, quietschte sie. Sherlock schaute sie genervt an, aber sie blickte nur mit Bewunderung in den Augen zurück. John hoffte, dass er ihn nicht auch so aussah; liebeskrank und etwas ekelerregend. Molly holte ihre Zutaten und begann ihre Feuersalamander aufzuschneiden. Sie arbeitete sehr ungenau, jedoch korrigierte Sherlock sie nicht, wie er es bei John getan hatte, was John etwas merkwürdig fand.   
Es wurde unangenehm still, weshalb Molly versuchte, die Stille zu brechen. „Ähmm… beginnt nicht bald die neue Quidditch-Saison, geht ihr beide hin?“  
„Ich bin der Gryffindor Kapitän“, erinnerte sie John.  
„Und ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich kommen werde“, antwortete Sherlock. Molly lächelte ihn kokett an, was John ein klein wenig - okay, SEHR – sauer machte.  
„Ich werde auf jeden Fall gehen und ich wollte fragen, ob du mich vielleicht begleiten willst“, sprach sie zuversichtlich. Sherlock schaute sie schockiert an, wenn nicht etwas ängstlich.  
„Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich darf keine persönlichen Verbindungen mit Schülern eingehen“, erklärte er ihr schnell, so, als würde er ihr so nett wie nur möglich einen Korb geben wollen. Molly hingegen schaute aus, als ob sie gleich zu weinen anfangen würde, räumte schnell ihr Zeug zusammen und lief aus dem Raum. Sie sahen ihr verwirrt hinterher, nicht ganz sicher, was der Grund für ihren Besuch war. Sobald die Türe hinter ihr zugefallen war, schaute John zu Sherlock.  
„Ähm, das war komisch“, brach John die plötzliche Stille.  
„Ja, das war es.“  
„Warum hast du ihr abgesagt?“  
„Ich habe bereits mindestens 10 Mädchen eine Abfuhr erteilt. Alle in den letzten drei Tagen“, meinte Sherlock genervt.   
„Warum das denn, ich bin mir sicher, dass bestimmt ein paar sehr nette Mädchen dabei waren.“  
Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich war nicht interessiert.“  
„Aber du hast ihr gesagt, dass du keine Bindungen mit irgendjemanden haben darfst.“  
„Naja, ich soll zumindest nicht.“  
„Du klingst ja fast so, als ob du trotzdem eine eingehen würdest.“  
„Das weiß ich noch nicht.“  
„An wen denkst du denn?“, fragte er und hoffte, dass man seine Hoffnung nicht zu sehr raushörte.  
„Warum würde ich es dir sagen?“, meinte Sherlock lächelnd. John schaute ihn verwundert an. Er wusste ja bereits, wer es war, und es war er. Amortentia.  
John arbeitete weiter an seinem Zaubertrank, weiterhin sein Bestes gebend. Sherlock saß still vor ihm und schaute ihn mit Interesse an. Johns Herz begann schneller zu schlagen; die Luft um sie herum fühlte sich unbehaglich an. Man konnte fühlen, dass sie wollten beide etwas sagen wollten, aber John hatte einen riesigen Klos im Hals. Schließlich gab John die letzte Zutat hinzu, gepulverte Bisamwurzel, woraufhin der Trank den perfekten orange-Ton annahm und leicht vor sich hin blubberte.  
„Ich denke, er ist fertig.“ Sherlock holte sich, wie auch schon in ihrer letzten Stunde, ein Holzscheit und hielt ihn in den Trank. Sie schauten zu, wie er sofort Feuer fing und auf dem Boden zu Asche zerfiel.  
„Perfekt, John, wieder eine 1, und dieses Mal war es nur deine Arbeit“, lächelte Sherlock.  
Er zuckte mit den Achseln „Molly hat auch etwas geholfen.“  
„Kein bisschen, sie hat eine Zutat hinzugefügt, und die hat sie auch noch ungenau geschnitten.“  
„Warum hast du sie nicht korrigiert, so wie mich bei unserer ersten Stunde?“, fragte John.  
„Weil sie nur hier war, um mich nach einem Date zu fragen, nicht, weil sie wirkliche Hilfe wollte, geschweige denn bräuchte. Sie ist gut in Zaubertränke.“  
„Aber du meinst doch auch, dass es bei mir nur Greg ist, und ich keine Hilfe bräuchte.“  
„Aber Snape sieht das nicht ein, er glaubt, dass du nicht besser bist.“  
„Warum hilfst du dann nicht Greg?“  
„In Hogwarts wird jedem Hilfe zuteil, der danach fragt.“  
„Das ist doch nur ein Slogan.“  
„Aber er bittet nicht um Hilfe, er erfindet Ausreden.“  
„Oh“, stimmte im John zu. Er schaute in Sherlocks Augen und war kurz wie festgefroren, verloren in dem brillanten blau. Sherlock pausierte ebenfalls, um in Johns Augen zu schauen und er vergaß kurzzeitig, was er sagen wollte. Er blinzelte sich los, stand auf und holte ein Fläschchen aus einem Schrank, das er John hinhielt.  
„Füll du es ab, es ist eine Kreation.“ John schaute ihn fragend an, nahm dennoch den Behälter ohne etwas zu sagen von Sherlock entgegen, wobei sich ihre Hände kurz berührten und kleine Blitze Johns Arm hochschossen. Er öffnete das Glas und tröpfelte vorsichtig etwas von dem Trank hinein. Zum Glück waren die Flaschen verzaubert, sodass sie selbst bei solchen Zaubertränken nicht zu brennen anfingen. Er versuchte so gut wie möglich nichts von dem Trank auf ihn selbst zu bekommen, was ihm zum Glück gelang.   
Er reichte es zurück an Holmes, in der Hoffnung, dass sich ihre Finger wieder berührten und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Eine weitere Welle an kleinen Blitzen brachten seinen ganzen Körper zum kribbeln und auf einmal fühlte er sich, als würde er schweben. Sie standen ungewöhnlich nahe beieinander und dennoch hasste John die Lücke zwischen ihnen. Er schaute hinauf zu Sherlock, dessen blasse Wangen eine rosige Farbe angenommen hatten. Er roch immer noch unbeschreiblich gut; John könnte bei jedem tiefen Atemzug aufseufzen, er liebte das Amortentia. Jede Sekunde fühlte sich an, als würde sie ein ganzes Leben lang anhalten, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, jede zu genießen – ganz im Gegenteil. John fühlte, wie auch seine Wangen warm wurden; es war nur ein kleiner Spalt zwischen ihnen. Man könnte ihn leicht schließen. Nur ein kleiner Schritt. Sherlock machte einen Schritt, jedoch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, die sich John gewünscht hätte, drehte sich um und ging zu seinem Tisch zurück, nur um die Flasche mit einem dumpfen Geräusch abzustellen.  
„Also dann, du solltest wahrscheinlich zurück zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, es ist beinahe Sperrstunde“, räusperte er sich.  
„Ja, doch, sollte ich. Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Professor“, sagte John und begann aufzuräumen.  
„Sherlock“, wurde er korrigiert.  
„Sorry, Sherlock“, lächelte John. Er verließ den Raum nur langsam. Er hoffte immer noch, dass Holmes ihn möglicherweise zurückrufen würde, aber leider wurde sein Wunsch nicht erhört, denn die Tür klickte leise hinter ihm und er rannte so schnell er konnte die Stufen zu dem Portrait hoch. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war noch gut gefüllt und auch seine Freunde saßen an ihrem üblichen Platz vor dem Feuer. Sie schauten ihn alle erwartungsvoll an, als er sich neben sie niederließ.  
„Nun, wie ist es gelaufen?“, fragte Greg hoffnungsvoll.  
„Ich hab’s geschafft einen fehlerlosen Trank zu brauen.“, lächelte John. Sie stöhnten alle auf.  
„Das war nicht, was wir meinten“, versuchte ihn Sara zum sprechen zu bringen.  
„Naja, also ich habe ihn mit Professor begrüßt und er hat mehrfach darauf bestanden, dass ich ihn Sherlock nennen soll. Ich schätze mal, dass das ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung ist.“  
„Wer heißt denn bitte Sherlock?“, fragte Mike etwas abgeneigt.  
„Ich hab’ den Namen auch noch nie zuvor gehört, aber ich mag ihn.“  
„Okay, mach du nur.“  
„Egal, jedenfalls kam Molly Hooper, dieses nervige Hufflepuff Mädchen, zwischendurch vorbei und fragte, ob er sie nicht aufs Quidditch-Spiel begleiten wollen würde.“  
„Sie hat was gefragt?!“, rief Sara empört aus. „Was hat er geantwortet?“  
„Ich wollte gerade dazu kommen. Also, er hat ihr einen Korb gegeben mit der Begründung, dass er keine Beziehungen mit Schülern eingehen darf, weshalb sie dann heulend rausgerannt ist. Als ich ihn dann gefragt hab’, warum er sie abgewiesen hat, sagte er, dass er bereits um die zehn Mädchen abgelehnt hatte. Er meinte, er sei nicht interessiert, also sagte ich, dass er ihnen sagte, dass es ihm nicht erlaubt war, Beziehungen mit irgendjemanden zu haben.“  
„Und…“ Greg wurde etwas ungeduldig.  
„Und er meinte nur, dass er es nicht sollte, also meinte ich, dass es ja beinahe so klingt, als ob er dennoch etwas eingehen würde, woraufhin er dann wiederum meinte, dass er noch überlegte, aber als ich dann fragte, wer es wäre, wollte er es mir nicht verraten“, endete John.  
Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der sie alle das verarbeiteten, was John ihnen wohl in den kompliziertesten Sätzen, die er zur Auswahl gehabt hatte, mitgeteilt hatte richtete sich Sara als erste auf. „Du hättest ihn einfach gleich küssen sollen. Wir wissen alle, dass du es bist.“  
„Schon, aber wir kennen uns erst seit drei Tagen“, erinnerte sie John.  
„Ist sonst noch irgendwas passiert?“  
„Als ich meinen Trank fertig gebraut hatte, gab er mir ein Fläschchen, damit ich ein bisschen was abfüllen kann, und als er es mir reichte, haben unsere Finger übereinander gestrichen und nachdem ich es ihm zurückgegeben hatte standen wir noch sehr eng beieinander und ich könnte schwören, dass er rot angelaufen ist, aber das war’s leider auch schon wieder“, erzählte John noch.   
Greg strahlte ihn an. „Das wird doch“, versicherte er  
„Es sind jetzt was, sechs Jahre, die du schon von Mary schwärmst und du hast es noch nicht einmal geschafft mit ihr zu sprechen. Sherlock kennst du erst seit drei Tagen und schau, was ihr euch schon aufgebaut habt!“, rief Sara begeistert.  
„Es ist auch um einiges einfacher, wenn die Person weiß, dass man existiert.“  
„Dafür hast du inzwischen gesorgt und ich verspreche dir, wir stehen hinter dir und werden dir helfen“, versicherte ihm Greg.  
John lächelte. „Schreckt ihn aber bitte nicht ab“, witzelte er.  
„Ich glaube, dass wir da nichts mehr machen können. Er würde inzwischen alles dafür tun, um dich zu beeindrucken“, warf Greg ein. John errötete ein wenig, aber sein Lächeln war nicht mehr weg zu bekommen. Alles schien auf einmal so einfach, Sherlock mochte ihn zurück; alles passte zusammen und zum ersten Mal in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er das Gefühl, dass er tatsächlich etwas mit seinem Crush bewirken könnte. Natürlich war er sich bewusst, dass ihre Beziehung niemals öffentlich gemacht werden könnte. Er würde von Leuten wie Jim und Irene völlig fertig gemacht werden, all die Mädchen, die Sherlock gekorbt hatte, würden gewiss auch alles andere als begeistert sein und die Reaktion der Lehrer wollte er sich erst gar nicht vorstellen.  
John, die Niete in Zaubertrankkunde, ging mit dem Assistenten genau dieses Faches aus und plötzlich verbesserten sich seine Noten. Alle würden Verdacht schöpfen, obwohl Sherlock Recht hatte und Greg der eigentliche Grund dafür war, dass John all die Jahre so schlecht war. Ihm würde also ein bisschen Extra-Hilfe auch nicht schaden, aber John würde es ihm nun auf keinen Fall mehr empfehlen; Nachhilfe war die einzige Zeit, die er alleine mit Holmes hatte und er würde sie bestimmt nicht aufgeben. Snape würde ganz klar ausrasten, würde alles dafür tun, dass er rausgeschmissen werden würde; andererseits wollte er das immer und bei jedem, auch, wenn er es nie geschafft hatte.  
John war dennoch nervös, Donnerstag kam schneller, als er es sich erhofft hatte und er hatte noch keine Ausrede, um in der Nacht zu verschwinden. Es gab zum Glück kein offizielles Training an diesem Abend, das würde erst am Montag nach dem Entscheidungsspiel anfangen. Und selbst dann würde es nicht jede Nacht sein; nur montags, dienstags, mittwochs und manchmal auch samstags, bis dann die Meisterschaften begannen.   
Er überlegte immer noch, ob er seine Freunde einweihen sollte; immerhin war ja Greg der Grund, weshalb er überhaupt in dieser Nacht in den Wald gewandert war. Als er dann im Krankenflügel landete, erzählten sie ihm, dass eine der riesigen Spinnen ihn erwischte hatte. Greg wusste immer noch nicht, dass die Narben an seinem Nacken der Grund dafür waren, warum er jeden Monat einmal nachts verschwand. Er dachte auch darüber nach, ob er Holmes diese Information anvertrauen könnte. Wahrscheinlich noch nicht, er würde zu 100% nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen. Denn wer liebte schon einen Werwolf? Sogar seine Familie setzte ihn aus, wenn er sich verwandelte; nicht, dass sie eine große Wahl hätten, aber seitdem fürchteten sie sich vor ihrem eigenen Sohn.  
„Ich hau mich in die Kiste, bin ziemlich müde“, entschied John nach einer länger andauernden Stille. Der Gemeinschaftsraum wurde langsam leer, also ging auch John zu seinem Schlafraum hoch, zog sich um und machte es sich unter der kuscheligen Bettdecke bequem. Um ihn herum wurde die Luft langsam kühl, was sein Bett noch wärmer erschienen lies und ihm beim einschlafen half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hat aauf jeden Fall viel Spaß gemacht dieses Kapitel zu schreiben :D  
> Hoffe es gefiehk euch genauso gut, wie mir. Bis dann.


	10. Kapitel 10

Am nächsten Morgen ging John in die große Halle, um zu frühstücken und sah, dass das ganze Quidditch-Team beisammensaß. Greg, Sara und Mike hatten sie alle zusammengetrommelt und sie selbst saßen auch an den Tischen. John setzte sich neben Leo, ihrem zweiten Treiber und belud sich seinen Teller.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte John.  
„Wir reden gerade über die Qualifikationsspiele; am Montag, richtig?“, antwortete ihm ein Mädchen namens Katharina, sie war eine der Jäger.  
„Wenn alles normal Abläuft schon, bei jedem Wetter. Ihr solltet mal wieder zum trainieren vorbeischauen.“  
„Wir waren da, du hast dich nicht blicken lassen. Wo warst du denn immer?“, fragte Leo.  
„Ich brauche bisschen Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke“, antwortete John wahrheitsgemäß.  
„Jeden Abend?“  
„Zweimal, beim dritten Mal mussten Greg und ich nachsitzen.“  
„Warum würdest du da freiwillig hingehen, Snape bringt dich doch jede Stunde fünfmal um?!“, fragte der Jäger Al halb ungläubig, halb bewundernd.  
„Ich bin bei Holmes, nicht bei Snape“, meinte er, woraufhin Katharina zu kichern anfing. Die Jungs schauten sie etwas verwirrt an; alle Jungs bis auf John natürlich. Sobald er den Namen Holmes hörte, wollte er ihn eigentlich nur in ein Einmachglas sperren und ihn sich dann alleine immer und immer wieder anhören.  
Al sprach als erster auf. „Was ist so lustig?“  
„Er ist verdammt süß“, gab sie zu. Al schaute sie angeekelt an.  
„Ihr Mädels seid echt alle mega nervig; er ist ein Professor!“, rief Leo aus. Greg und John tauschten amüsierte Blicke aus. Viel Glück, Katharina, da kommt jemand anderes vor dir dran.  
„Jedenfalls, ich versuche heute mal wieder vorbeizuschauen. Zumindest, wenn ich früh genug fertig werde.  
„Versuchs besser, wir brauchen unseren Kapitän“, lächelte Al.

Nachdem sie ihr Frühstück beendet hatten, machten sie sich auf zu ihrem jeweiligen Unterricht. Für die Siebtklässler bedeutete das Verwandlung, ihre erste Stunde dieses Jahr. McGonagall wies sie an mit etwas Grundlegendem anzufangen; einfach nur eine kleine Maus in einen Radiergummi verwandeln. Die meisten Mäuse jedoch hatten nicht sonderlich Lust darauf, als Radiergummi weiterzuleben und liefen kreuz und quer durcheinander, weshalb es letztendlich doch noch zu einem Unfall kam und jemand eines anderen Finger in einen Radierer verwandelte, woraufhin diese dann zum Krankenflügel gebracht werden mussten und die anderen mit Hausaufgaben bestraft wurden.  
Ihr nächstes Fach war Zauberkunst, wo Flitwick ihnen die nette und leichte Aufgabe gab, Kissen durch den Raum in verschiedene Boxen fliegen zu lassen. John war sogar ziemlich gut darin, schaffte es beinahe jedes Mal das Kissen in oder direkt daneben landen zu lassen. Die, die gut darin waren, mussten es nicht mehr selbst am Nachmittag üben, worüber John sehr froh war, denn das bedeutete keine Hausaufgabe.  
Nach einem kurzen Imbiss zu Mittag, fanden sie sich in den Kerkern für ihren Zaubertrankkundeunterricht wieder, was John gleichzeitig glücklich und nervös machte. Er hatte vor Greg alles zu zeigen, damit er keinen Fehler machen würde; auch wenn ein explodierender Trank das einzige ist, dass ihn eine neue Nachhilfestunde einbringen würde. Snape riss die Tür auf und die Klasse stolperte hinein. Holmes stand neben dem Regal, wo sich alle Zutaten befanden, was ziemlich nahe neben dem Tisch war, an dem John und Greg normalerweise immer saßen. John setzte sich, holte sein Werkzeug aus der Tasche und warf schon mal einen Blick auf die Tafel, die jedoch noch leer war.  
„Hallo John, Gavin“, begrüßte sie Holmes.  
„Immer noch Greg“, korrigierte ihn Greg zum zweiten Mal. Holmes nickte, ging jedoch kommentarlos mit zwei Flaschen zurück zu seinem Tisch.  
„Wie kann er sich bloß Greg nicht merken?“, wunderte sich John.  
Greg grinste. „Warum vergisst er John nicht?“  
Bevor John antworten konnte unterbrach ihn ein zischender Snape: „Heute werden Sie den Trank der lebenden Toten brauen, ein äußerst schwieriger Trank. Sie werden Ihre Bücher brauchen. Extrapunkte für denjenigen, der ihn korrekt braut.“ Extrapunkte, seit wann gab es denn so etwas? Aber wenn John es schaffen würde alles richtig zu machen, könnte er Holmes vielleicht etwas mehr beeindrucken.  
Greg und John holten sich Bücher aus dem Schrank und schlugen sie an der richtigen Stelle auf. Der Trank war wirklich sehr kompliziert; jede Menge sehr genaue Maßangaben und John fand zu seinem Übel auch noch, dass in seinem Buch an den Rand einige Zeichnungen gemalt und einiges durchgestrichen und überschrieben worden war. Die Schrift war unglaublich sauber, klein und kursiv, aber man konnte alles gut lesen. Es ist beinahe alles korrigiert worden, dass im Buch abgedruckt gewesen war; man sollte zum Beispiel die Schlafbohne mit der flachen Seite des Messers zerdrücken und den Saft herauspressen und nicht, wie es eigentlich hieß, klein schneiden.  
John war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er die Hinweise ignorieren sollte, aber sie hörten sich eigentlich ziemlich schlau an. Als sie ihre Zutaten beisammen hatten, zeigte John Greg die Einträge.  
„Sollen wir es so versuchen?“, fragte er Greg.  
„Ich sehe keinen Grund warum wir es nicht sollten. Ich meine, wenn jemand so klein und kursiv schreiben kann, dann weiß diese Person bestimmt, was sie tut“, meinte Greg achselzuckend.  
„Wenn du darauf bestehst.“ Also begannen sie ihren Trank mit den Notizen am Rand zu brauen; fügten nur zwanzig Milliliter Sud einer zerkochten Wermut und vier Stücke fein gehackter Affodilwurzel hinzu. Ihr Ergebnis war ein samtig-goldener Trank, der beruhigend in ihrem Kessel vor sich hin waberte.  
Aus den Kesseln aller anderen stieg viel mehr Rauch auf oder sie explodierten und die Schlafbohnen schienen völlig unschneidbar zu sein und sprangen im ganzen Raum herum. Eine traf Snape an der Stirn, woraufhin es 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin gab. Jim und Irenes, zu ihrer großen Freude, explodierte und bespritzte alle in ihrem Umkreis, aber Snape machte es einfach nur ohne Kommentar sauber während Holmes ihnen einen verachtenden Blick über sein Buch zuwarf. Seine Geige lag vor ihm, als ob er sie jeden Moment nehmen würde und sie mit ein bisschen Hintergrundmusik beglücken würde. John bemerkte, dass einige Mädchen von ihren misslungenen Mischungen aufsahen um Holmes schöne Augen zu machen, ab und zu das grazile Instrument auf seinem Schoß beäugend.  
Als John die Violine wiedersah, musste er sofort wieder an den Moment denken, als Holmes sie bespielte. Sein Magen begann sich sofort zusammenzuziehen, sein Herz schneller zu schlagen.  
Da der Unterricht beinahe vorbei war, stand Snape auf, um eine Runde zu drehen und zu schauen, wie weit sie alle waren. John und Greg hatten sich ziemlich große Hoffnungen gemacht, dass ihr Trank in Ordnung gehen würde, doch als Snape an ihrem Kessel vorbeiging und nur einen kurzen Blick hineinwarf, blieb er stocksteif stehen; starrte verdattert und ungläubig in ihre Kreation hinab.  
„Holmes!“, schrie er, wobei die ganze Klasse erschrak. Sherlock schaute von seinem Buch auf, ein verwirrter Ausdruck zierte seine Gesichtszüge.  
„Ja?“, fragte er.  
„Kommen Sie her“, verlangte Snape. Holmes stand auf, legte seine Lektüre ab und ging, überraschend ruhig, zu ihnen herüber. Er warf einen suspekten Blick in den Kessel und sein Gesicht hellte auf. „Unglaublich, ein perfekter Zaubertrank, sehr gute Arbeit!“, lobte er sie. Johns Herz schwellte zu doppelter Größe an.  
„Ganz genau, ein perfekter Trank, was völlig unmöglich ist, da diese beiden Herren komplette Idioten sind, also: Was haben Sie gemacht?“ Snapes Augen verkleinerten sich argwöhnisch. Sherlock schaute überrascht, jedoch kein bisschen schuldig.  
„Ich habe rein Garnichts gemacht; offensichtlich haben sie sich sehr verbessert.“  
John sprang ein: „Sherlock hat uns nicht geholfen“, versicherte er.  
Snape schaute ihn spottend und dann wütend an. „Sherlock? Haben Sie ihn gerade Sherlock genannt? Der Unterricht ist vorbei, Sie dürfen alle gehen; bis auf Sie drei. In mein Büro; sofort!“, brüllte er, sein normalerweise blasses Gesicht rot wie eine Tomate. John wollte mit dem Rest der Klasse weglaufen, der sich mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit aus dem Staub machte. Holmes hingegen verhielt sich zu ihrem Erstaunen unglaublich ruhig für jemanden, der in Kürze durch Snapes Hand umgebracht werden würde. Als die Klasse vollends verschwunden war, folgten John und Greg, die beide vor Angst sichtbar zitterten, Snape und Holmes in ein kleines Büro durch eine Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes. Snape schlug die Tür zu und starrte die drei mit dem giftigsten Blick aller Zeiten an.  
„Erklären Sie mir sofort, was hier los ist“, befahl er, während er mit tiefgründigsten Hass John anstarrte.  
„Ich, ähm, also; Professor Holmes meinte während einer unserer Nachhilfestunden, dass er es nicht mag, wenn man ihn Professor nennt, also erlaubte er mir ihn Sherlock zu nennen“, sagte er kleinlaut, sich von Snapes Wut wegduckend.  
„Das ist ein der billigsten Lügen, die ich jemals gehört habe, Holmes versichert sich regelmäßig, dass ihn jeder mit Professor anspricht, sogar bei mir, also sagen sie mir, warum Sie ihn bei seinem Vornamen genannt haben!“  
„Ich schwöre, das ist genau das, was passiert ist.“  
„Professor, wenn ich unterbrechen dürfte, alles was er erzählt entspricht der Wahrheit. Ich mag es nicht, wenn mich Freunde Professor nennen“, rettete ihn Holmes. John vergaß sofort seine Angst und schaute zu Sherlock hoch, der etwas rosa unter seiner hellen Haut vor Snape stand.  
„Freunde! Watson ist ein Schüler und es ist Ihnen untersagt Freundschaften mit Schülern zu schließen. Das ist genau der Grund, warum Sie mit Ihrem Alter kein Professor sein sollten, diese Schüler nutzen Sie aus und es funktioniert; Sie halfen ihnen beim Brauen des Trankes!“, zischte Snape, wobei er zu Holmes aufblicken musste, der ein bisschen größer als er war.  
Holmes schaute ruhig auf ihn herab. „Ich habe ihnen nicht geholfen.“  
„Wagen Sie es nicht mich anzulügen, Holmes!“  
„Professor Holmes“, korrigierte Sherlock ihn mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln. Man konnte praktisch sehen, wie etwas in Snape riss. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und zeigte auf Sherlocks Nacken.  
„WAGE ES JA NICHT DICH ALS PROFESSOR ZU BEZEICHNEN! DU BIST EIN MISERABLER, KINDISCHER SCHÜLER!“  
„Miserable, kindische Schüler unterrichten nicht auf Hogwarts“, sagte Holmes, obwohl Snapes Stab sich immer tiefer in seinen Nacken bohrte.  
„Stopp, bitte hören Sie auf!“, bettelte John. Greg verfolgte das Geschehen mit weit offenstehendem Mund, seine Hand hatte er auf die Türklinke gelegt. Snape wich schwer atmend von Holmes ab, der immer noch zu ruhig aussah, als dass es normal wäre.  
„Professor Holmes hat uns nicht geholfen, er lediglich half mir allgemein besser zu werden, und zwar nach dem Abendessen. Ich folgte nur den Anweisungen und das war alles.“ Nun wurde auch John sauer.  
„Professor Holmes hat noch nicht einmal seinen Platz verlassen“, versicherte Greg. „Sie waren da, Sie haben es gesehen, beziehungsweise eben nicht gesehen, und nur weil wir endlich etwas richtig gemacht haben, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass wir oder er versucht haben zu betrügen.“ Holmes nickte, blickte hinunter zu Snape, der immer noch rasend aussah.  
„Verschwinden Sie; eine neue Klasse hat gleich Unterricht“, sagte er mit einem überraschend normalen Ton. Seine Augen jedoch spien weiterhin Blitze. John und Greg standen immer noch wie versteinert da.  
„Ich sagte, Sie sollen GEHEN!“ Ein drittes Mal ließen sie es sich nicht sagen und die beiden rannten aus dem Raum, schnappten sich ihre Taschen und den Rest, der noch nicht gepackt war und sprinteten weiter zu ihrem nächsten Unterricht; Astronomie. In Sicherheit blieben sie stehen und schnappten schwer atmend nach Luft.  
„Was war das denn eben?“, presste Greg heraus.  
„Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer“ gab John zu und lehnte sich an ein Geländer.  
„Grauen erregend, absolut Grauen erregend. Ich hab‘ Snape noch nie so sauer erlebt, er hat Professor Holmes angegriffen!“  
„Und es ist vollends meine Schuld; er könnte seinen Job deswegen verlieren“, sagte John sich extrem schuldig fühlend.  
„Nein, das glaub ich nicht“, beruhigte ihn Greg „Er hat überhaupt Nichts falsch gemacht, aaaaber: Er hat zugegeben, dass du sein Freund bist“, grinste er.  
„Das bedeutet Garnichts.“  
„Er hat so fest versucht einen guten Eindruck bei dir zu machen, er hat kein bisschen nervös gewirkt.“  
„Glaubst du wirklich?“  
„Definitiv, versuch einfach das nächste Mal wenn du ihn siehst irgendetwas, er wird zu 100% mit allem zustimmen.“, versicherte er ihm.  
„Vielleicht“, murmelte John. Sie mussten sich beeilen, um zu Astronomie zu kommen, für das sie eh schon viel zu spät waren, aber nachdem sie kurz erklärten, dass Snape noch mit ihnen sprechen wollte, konnten sie sich ohne großes Aufsehen setzten und es ging normal weiter. Es war langweilig wie immer; sie hatten gerade erst mit dem Aufzeichnen von Sternensystemen begonnen, als sofort die ersten Fragen kamen.  
„Was ist passiert?“  
„Ich habe ihn noch nie so wütend erlebt!“  
„Wie habt ihr überlebt?“  
„Wie hat Professor Holmes reagiert?“ John und Greg erzählten ihnen die generelle Geschichte; dass Snape dachte, sie würden betrügen und wie sie erklärten, dass sie definitiv nicht betrugen, wobei sie allerdings nicht erzählten, wie Snape auf Holmes losgegangen war. Ihre Kammeraden wirkten etwas enttäuscht, die Geschichte erfüllte nicht ganz die Vorstellungen, die sie sich unzweifelhaft ausgedacht hatten. Professor Sinistra scheuchte sie alle weg, damit sie an ihren Karten weiterarbeiteten, was sie alle zögerlich früher oder später machten.  
Danach gingen sie los, um zu Abend zu essen, doch sobald sie sich wieder gesetzt hatten, erschien das ganze Quidditch-Team wie aus dem Nichts und bildeten einen Kreis um die beiden.  
„Also, was ist jetzt wirklich passiert?“, bettelte Al.  
„Naja, Snape dachte wirklich, dass wir schummelten und das Holmes uns bei dem Trank der lebenden Toten geholfen hat, also hat er uns in sein Büro gebracht und angefangen uns anzuschreien. Wir haben versucht ihm zu erklären, was wirklich passiert ist. Allerdings hat er dann den Fehler gemacht, Professor Holmes nur Holmes zu nennen, weshalb der ihn dann an seinen Titel erinnert hat. Snape ist völlig ausgerastet und hat ihm seinen Zauberstab in den Hals gepresst“, begann John.  
„Irgendwie haben wir es trotzdem geschafft ihn zu beruhigen und wir wurden entlassen“, endete Greg.  
Katie seufzte auf. „Er muss so mutig gewesen sein.“ Alle Jungs verdrehten nur die Augen, die Mädchen hingegen begannen zu kichern. Sobald sie alle verschwunden waren, schaute John zum Lehrertisch hoch, wo er Snape, aber keinen Holmes sah. Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches, er aß meistens kein Abendessen, aber Snape schaute immer noch unglaublich wütend drein.  
„Was habt ihr jetzt vor?“, fragte Mike.  
„Was sollen wir denn tun?“  
„Vielleicht solltet ihr mal überprüfen, ob Holmes seinen Job weitermachen darf, euch bei ihm entschuldigen, dass ihr ihn in den ganzen Ärger hineingezogen habt“, schlug Sara vor.  
Greg stöhnte auf. „Ich weiß nicht, ich muss noch... Hausaufgaben machen.“  
„Ich auch…“, begann John.  
„Nein, hast du nicht. Die haben wir für dich erledigt. Besser gesagt werden wir sie für dich machen“, unterbrach ihn Greg schnell. Sara und Mike nickten, wenn auch nicht ganz so enthusiastisch.  
„Trotzdem, was soll ich bitte machen?“  
„Endlich was einleiten.“  
„Weil das ja so einfach ist.“, stöhnte er.  
„Vielleicht musst du ja Garnichts großes machen und Sherlock macht selber irgendwas“, meinte Mike.  
„Komm schon, iss auf, wir müssen dich fertig machen!“, sagte Sara glücklich. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten sprangen sie aus ihren Sitzen und packten John, der sein Hähnchen fallen lassen musste, um ihnen zu folgen. Zusätzlich haute er sich dann auch noch die Knie an einem Tischbein an, aber sie zogen ihn einfach so schnell sie konnten in den noch leeren Gemeinschaftsraum.  
„Okay, zieh dir deine besten Klamotten an. Okay?“, fragte, oder mehr befahl ihm Sara. Aus irgendeinem Grund rannte sie hoch in ihren eigenen Schlafraum, während Mike und Greg John hoch zu ihren eigenen Räumlichkeiten folgten. John hatte sich selten in seinem Leben so hibbelig gefühlt wie jetzt und so sehr er sich auch wünschte, dass irgendetwas zwischen ihnen passierte, war er viel zu nervös, um nur ein Wort herauszubringen.  
„Was ist, wenn Snape auf einmal auftaucht?“, versuchte er sie abzubringen.  
„Wir halten Wache, tun so, als hätten wir noch ein paar Fragen“, versicherte ihm Mike. Greg machte sich währenddessen an Johns Schrank zu schaffen, zog braune Hosen, ein weißes Hemd und einen schwarzen Pullover heraus und um alles zu toppen noch eine rot-goldene Krawatte. John zog alles sehr vorsichtig an, checkte doppelt, dass auch ja alles perfekt saß. Sein Herz schlug zu schnell und seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding; anscheinend sollte er Holmes so auf ein Date oder sowas ausfragen, aber er war auf keinen Fall vorbereitet genug, um gleich so etwas großes durchzuziehen; vor allem schon so früh. Es wäre um einiges leichter, wenn Greg ihn einfach ein weiteres Mal fragen würde.  
„Was soll ich bitte machen? Ihn auf ein Quidditch-Spiel einladen?“  
„Nein, ich habe gerade nachgeschaut. Es gibt bald einen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade; frag ihn, ob er dich begleiten will.“, schlug Sara vor, aus welchem Loch auch immer sie gerade rausgekrochen war.  
„Wann?“  
„Heute in zwei Wochen.“  
„So früh schon?“  
„Keine Ahnung, aber klingt doch eigentlich ganz gut“, warf Mike ein. Sara und Greg machten sich an seinen Haaren zu schaffen, sorgten dafür, dass auch jede Strähne richtig lag. John schaute in einen Spiegel; geht doch sogar, dachte er und lächelte sein Spiegelbild an.  
„Luft anhalten“, warnte ihn Greg und besprühte ihn mit einer gefühlten ganzen Flasche Parfum an, wovon er sofort wegen des starken Duftes würgen musste.  
„Okay, er wird sofort wissen, dass irgendwas los ist, wenn ich vor ihm stehe und wie eine komplette Parfumabteilug rieche“, merkte er an.  
„Ach das machst du schon. Jetzt beeil dich, wir stehen am anderen Ende der Halle, falls Snape kommt.“ Und genau so, wie sie ihn hineingezogen hatten, zogen sie ihn auch wieder hinaus. Die Gänge waren leer, es befanden sich immer noch alle beim Abendessen. Je weiter sie ihn zu den Kerkern schoben, desto mehr zitterte er.  
„Bitte zwingt mich nicht dazu“, bettelte er.  
„Du hättet deinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen sollen, als du den Typen Geige spielen sahst. Du bist verliebt, mein Freund, und ich weiß, dass du das hinbekommst“, beruhigte ihn Greg. Zumindest versuchte er es. John nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, sobald er die hölzerne Tür am anderen Ende des Steinganges sah. Mit den Fackeln an den Wänden sah alles so aus, als lebten sie im Mittelalter. Hinter dieser Tür befand sich Sherlock Holmes, der ihn wahrscheinlich schon erwartete. Mike schubste ihn etwas in den Gang hinein, wobei er dank seiner wackeligen Füße beinahe stolperte. Er machte einen Schritt, dann einen zweiten und bevor er es wusste, stand er vor der Tür.  
Sollte er einfach reingehen, vorher anklopfen? Er klopfte leicht mit seinen Knöcheln an das Holz. Zu seinem Grauen und gleichzeitig seiner Erleichterung konnte er deutlich leise Geigenmusik hören, was wahrscheinlich bedeutete, dass Snape nicht da war und Sherlock alleine in seiner Musik vertieft war. Er wollte schon umkehren, aber Greg nagelte ihn mit einem festen Blick an, also fasste er sich ein Herz, öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und steckte seinen Kopf hinein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zehn ganze Kapitel! Das bedeutet, dass ich schon seit zehn Wochen übersetzte, voll verrückt, kommt mir nicht so vor. Ich hoffe, dass mein Schreiben von Woche zu Woche besser wird und ihr euch auf das neue Kapitel freut, bis dann :D


	11. Kapitel 11

Wie ausgemacht, war Sherlock da. Er stand wieder beim Fenster und spielte auf seiner Geige, während der Mond ihn in ein kühles Licht hüllte. Sein Kopf war auf der Kinnstütze abgelegt, seine Finger tanzten über die Saiten und füllten den Raum mit einer beruhigenden Melodie.  
Seine Haare und Haut glänzten und, wie immer, war er in Hosen und Jackett gekleidet, jedoch trug er heute ein weißes Hemd darunter. Johns Atem kam nur noch stockend, Holmes war einfach zu schön. So sehr er sich eigentlich nur setzten und Sherlocks Spiel lauschen und ihn beobachten wollte, nützte es nichts; er müsste es hinter sich bringen.  
„Ähm, Professor, Sherlock?“, sprach er auf. Sherlocks Augen öffneten sich langsam und nahmen sofort ihre ganze Umgebung mit ihrem leuchtendem blau auf.  
„Hallo John“, sagte er, seine Stimme weich und friedlich. John musste sich zwingen sich wieder an das zu erinnern, warum er hier war.  
„Um, ich wollte nur wissen, wie es dir geht, nachdem, na ja, du weißt schon, allem…“, begann er schüchtern.  
„Mir geht’s gut, Snape allerdings spricht nicht mehr mit mir und zieht Grimassen, sobald wir im gleichen Raum sind.“  
„Ja gut, er ist sauer.“  
„Wie hast du eigentlich diesen Trank gebraut, ich weiß, dass die Anweisungen in dem Buch falsch sind?“  
„Irgendjemand hatte vorher jede Menge Korrekturen durchgeführt, Sachen durchgestrichen, manches hinzugefügt“, erklärte er, wobei seine Stimme wieder gefühlt ein paar Oktaven höher ging.  
Sherlock schaute ihn etwas argwöhnisch an. „Du hörst dich nervös an, ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?“ John hätte gerne geantwortet, leider hatte sich seine Stimme gegen ihn entschieden und er brachte kein Wort heraus.  
„Ich, ähm, mir geht’s gut“, log er. Sherlock legte seine Geige weg und stieg die Stufen von der kleinen Plattform herab. Er kam in Johns Richtung und sagte mit einem unsicheren Lächeln: „Ich glaube, dass du mein altes Buch gefunden hast.“ John bemerkte, dass seine Haare perfekt lagen, nicht eine einzige Locke befand sich am falschen Platz.  
„Wirklich?“  
„Ja, nach ein paar Experimenten hab’ ich die echten Regeln eingetragen.“  
„In sehr sauberer, kursiver Schrift?“  
„Das wäre ich, ja:“  
„Also hat Snape doch Recht, du hast das Buch reingeschmuggelt und uns geholfen.“  
Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja, nicht mit Absicht. Außerdem hätte das Buch auch jeder andere bekommen können.“  
„Stimmt auch wieder. Hat er dich eigentlich verletzt; mit seinem Zauberstab?“  
„Alles okay, ich hatte nichts zu verstecken, also hatte ich auch nichts zu befürchten.“  
„Jeder, der Snape korrigiert, während er voll ausrastet, muss schon ein ziemlicher Idiot sein“, lachte John. Sherlock lächelte und nahm einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne.  
„Snape ist aber auch nicht der Hellste, ich wusste, dass du niemals betrügen würdest, selbst wenn ich es anbieten würde, was ich niemals machen würde.“  
„Greg würde.“  
„Aber du nicht, oder?“  
„Ich betrüge nicht“, versicherte John.  
„Das ist gut, Ehrlichkeit ist mir sehr wichtig“, sagte Holmes; seine Stimme immer noch weich und sanft.  
„Also, ähm, eigentlich hab ich mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht.. mit mir zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen willst.“ Seine Stimme brach ab und er hielt schnell den Mund, bevor er noch mehr zu stottern anfing. Holmes wurde rot, John konnte es sogar von seinem Standpunkt sehen, aber er konnte gar nichts dagegen sagen, denn auch er merkte, wie sein Gesicht warm wurde, sodass es sich anfühlte, als würde er gleich in Flammen aufgehen.  
„John, um, du weißt, dass ich keine persönlichen Verbindungen mit Schülern eingehen darf…“, begann Sherlock.  
„Passt, nein, äh.. alles okay; es war eh Gregs Idee… und Saras, nur eine Idee, aber…“  
„Aber ich habe mich kein Stück um die Regeln geschert, als ich noch Schüler war und das wird sich jetzt auch nicht ändern. Natürlich komm ich mit“, stimmte er zu. John kippte beinahe um, er war so erleichtert, so überwältigt, so verzaubert. Sherlock schaute ihn ermutigend an, ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, woraufhin auch John langsam anfing zu grinsen.  
„Okay, danke, das ist.. toll! Ich.. sollte trotzdem, äh, zurückgehen“, brachte er gerade noch so heraus.  
„Wir sehen uns morgen, John.“ John kehrte um, öffnete vorsichtig die Tür, trat hindurch, schloss sie wieder und rannte den ganzen Weg mit einem großen Lachen zurück. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass man jemals so glücklich sein könnte, so erleichtert. Greg, Sara und Mike liefen ihm hoffnungsvoll entgegen.  
„Er hat ja gesagt“, rief John. Im Hinterkopf hoffte er, dass niemand da war, der hören konnte, wie sie herumsprangen und laut jubelten, während pures Glück die ganze Gruppe durchströmte.  
„Erzähl, was passiert ist!“, bettelte Sara.  
„Im Gemeinschaftsraum“, versprach John. Sie alle rannten, drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, zu ihrem Portrait hoch und schrieen der fetten Dame UMQRA ins Gesicht, die nur irgendetwas von wegen Lautstärke murmelte. Als sie endlich drinnen waren, konnten sie sich nicht mehr so überglücklich geben, weshalb sie sich in eine stille Ecke setzten, wo sie niemand belauschen könnte.  
„Jetzt sag schon, was ist passiert?“, drängte Greg.  
„Also ich kam an und er spielte wieder Geige und ich musste ihn unterbrechen und alter, ich hasse mich immer noch dafür, aber wir unterhielten uns dann ein bisschen, doch als ich ihn dann wegen Hogsmeade gefragt hab, fing er wieder mit seiner üblichen Rede an, von wegen er dürfe keine persönlichen Bindungen zu Schülern haben und ich hab’ zu stottern angefangen, aber er dann hat er mich unterbrochen und meinte, dass er noch nie den Regeln gefolgt ist, also würde er natürlich mit mir gehen… und dann bin ich gegangen“, ratterte John in einem Atemzug herunter. Sara quietschte vor Aufregung und Greg und Mike klopften ihm ermutigend auf den Rücken.  
„Bedeutet das, dass er jetzt dein Freund ist?“, fragte Mike.  
„Ich glaube schon!“, sagte John triumphierend. Sein Herz wuchs zu übertriebener Größe bei dem Gedanken an, Sherlock Holmes war sein Freund; es war offiziell, nach was, vier Tagen. Er hat ja gesagt. Er hat ja gesagt. John legte seinen Kopf auf dem Tisch ab und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was gerade passierte. Er konnte nicht herumschreien, oder besser noch: herumbrüllen; um sie würden sich alle fragen, was in aller Herrgottsnamen passiert war und unter keinen Umständen konnte irgendjemand etwas herausfinden.  
„Sagt es nur bitte keinem“, murmelte er durch die Tischplatte.  
„Niemals“, antworteten alle drei gleichzeitig.  
„Warum wart ihr heute wieder nicht beim Quidditch, ich dachte, ihr habt zugesagt“, sagte Leo, der auf einmal bei ihnen stand und ziemlich schlecht gelaunt aussah.  
„Tut uns leid, wir wurden aufgehalten“ sagte Mike schnell.  
„Ist alles okay mit ihm?“  
„Besser als super“, nuschelte John. Leo lächelte, Realisation strich über sein Gesicht. „Du hast es also endlich gemacht?“, fragte er. John riss seinen Kopf hoch und schaute Leo verdächtig an.  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Du hast Mary nach einem Date gefragt?“, sagte Leo, seine Hände defensiv hochgehoben. John schaute sich hilfesuchend bei seinen Freunden um.  
„Ah, ja, Mary“, antwortete er schnell.  
„Du klingst nicht sehr überzeugt.“  
„Bin ich aber, jetzt lass mich alleine!“, verlangte er, von liebeskrank zu wütend wechselnd. Leo rollte mit den Augen, verließ sie jedoch ohne ein weiteres Wort.  
„Du hättest nicht so böse sein müssen“, sagte Sara leise, während sie zu Leo schaute, der sich wieder zu seinen Freunden setzte.  
„Jetzt denken alle, dass ich Mary ausgefragt habe. Was ist, wenn sie es herausfindet; was ist, wenn Sherlock es herausfindet?!“ Plötzlich hatte John Angst.  
„Wir klären das schon irgendwie, geh du nach oben und versuch zu schlafen, ja?“, versicherte ihm Greg. John atmete tief durch und versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen.  
„Okay“, murmelte er und ging die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hoch. Er wechselte in bequemere Klamotten und fiel in sein Bett, das etwas verrückte Lächeln wieder zurück auf seinem Gesicht.  
Er fragte sich, was Sherlock wohl gerade tat. Wahrscheinlich spielte er Geige, hoffentlich eine glückliche Melodie und mit seinen Gedanken bei John. John selbst vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen und versuchte nicht vor Freude zu weinen. Sherlock war sein, alles sein, und nur sein. Er stellte sich vor, wie er Sherlocks Hand hielt, sie zusammen auf einer Bank in Hogsmeade saßen und er fühlte, wie bei dem Gedanken, sein Herz beinahe aus seiner Brust sprang.

Am Morgen wachte John auf, weil ihm die Sonne ins Gesicht schien. Normalerweise würde es ihn verärgern, aber heute war nicht normal; es war sein erster ganzer Tag, an dem Sherlock sein offizieller Freund sein würde. Er stand auf und legte seine Schulroben an, doch als er nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, merkte er, dass keiner mehr da war.  
Wahrscheinlich schon alle beim frühstücken. Er nahm seine Tasche, checkte, ob Greg auch wirklich alle seine Hausaufgaben erledigt hatte, was er zum Glück hatte, und stürzte los zur großen Halle. Schon von weiter weg konnte er hören, wie laut es war; die meisten waren also inzwischen da, redeten, aßen und lachten. John fand seine Freunde an ihrem Tisch sitzen, also ging er zu ihnen und nahm Platz neben Mike, der ihm netter Weise frei machte. Er grinste in die Runde und belud seinen Teller mit Bacon und Rührei.  
„Jemand ist wohl glücklich“, bemerkte Sara.  
„Natürlich bin ich glücklich.“  
„Gut geschlafen?“, fragte Greg.  
„Sehr“, antwortete er lachend.  
„Hast du schon das neue Gesicht heute bemerkt?“ Sara lehnte ihren Kopf deutlich zum Lehrertisch. John folgte der Richtung und sah Sherlock in einem Stuhl sitzen; so weit weg von Snape, wie nur möglich. Er stocherte etwas in seinem Essen herum, aß nicht viel, lies jedoch des Öfteren seinen Blick zur Tür schweifen, ganz so, als ob er jemanden erwarten würde. Endlich fanden seine Augen Johns und sie hielten etwas länger als es normal gewesen wäre den Kontakt. Sherlock lächelte ihn über alle Köpfe hinweg an und John konnte gar nicht anders, als zurücklächeln.  
„Oh Gott, er hat mich angelächelt!“, quietschte das Mädchen, das auf Mikes anderer Seite saß, woraufhin alle ihre Freundinnen zu kichern anfingen. John wollte sie auf einmal schlagen und ihr einflößen, dass dieses Lächeln nur für ihn bestimmt war, aber er wusste ganz genau, dass er mit den Konsequenzen nicht wirklich Leben wollte. Daher schaute er sie nur verhasst an. Sie war eine Sechstklässlerin, eine der mädchenhaften Tratschtanten, die Wangen rot, als sie und ihre Freunde zu Sherlock hinaufsahen. Sherlock beschäftigte sich inzwischen wieder mit seinem Essen, auch wenn er immer noch nichts wirklich zu sich nahm.  
Greg stupste ihn leicht mit seiner Gabel an. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um die; sind jetzt nun wirklich keine Konkurrenz für dich.“  
„Besser so“, erwiderte er grimmig. Sein Lächeln war weg, obwohl er gerade eines von Sherlock geschenkt bekommen hatte. Greg zog den heutigen Stundenplan hervor und seufzte laut auf.  
„Sorry, heute mal keine Zaubertrankkunde.“  
„Vielleicht ist es besser so. Snape soll zuerst mal seinen Ärger loswerden und ich muss heute Abend wirklich mal wieder zum Quidditch auftauchen“, sagte John, auch wenn er keine große Lust darauf hatte. Er wollte mehr Zeit mit Sherlock verbringen. Glücklicherweise waren es nicht die schlimmsten Fächer an diesem Tag und es war inzwischen Freitag; was allerdings auch bedeutete, dass Donnerstag nicht mehr lang weg war, was wiederum hieß, dass bald Werwolf-Nacht war. John seufzte, nur dass konnte seine Laune wirklich vermiesen.

Als er an diesem Tag zum Abendessen kam, warteten Greg und der Rest schon mit ihren und auch seinem Besen auf ihn.  
„Iss schnell auf, wir wollen fliegen:“, begrüßte ihn Mike. John schlang alles so schnell wie möglich hinunter, er wollte niemanden unnötig lange warten lassen. Nach nur 5 Minuten machten sie sich gemeinsam zum Quidditch-Feld auf, wo schon ein paar andere Schüler aus verschiedenen Häusern flogen, da sie nicht vorreserviert hatten.  
Als er sich vom Boden abstieß, flog wieder alle an ihm vorbei. Er zischte durch die Gegend, tauchte immer wieder nach unten, tat so, als ob er gerade den Schnatz fangen würde, auch wenn sie ohne spielten. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sogar alle vier Häuser vertreten waren. Jim und Irene allerdings ließen sie im Moment noch in Ruhe, was John zwar erleichterte, aber auch argwöhnisch machte. Die Gryffindors organisierten ein kleines Spiel und holten sich die Bälle, um noch ein wenig mehr zu trainieren. Ihre Jäger, Al, Sara und Katharina warfen sich gegenseitig ohne jegliche Fehler den Quaffle zu, während Leo und Greg Klatscher über das ganze Spielfeld schossen, wobei sie alle anderen durcheinanderbrachten.  
Währenddessen schwebten John und der Sucher von Hufflepuff, er kannte seinen Namen nicht, über ihnen und hielten nach dem kleinen Flecken Gold zwischen all den Spielern Ausschau. John konnte ihn nicht finden, schoss aber dennoch im Sturzflug nach unten und zog seinen Besen nur im letzten Moment noch nach oben, um den anderen Sucher zu verwirren und sich selbst mehr Zeit zu verschaffen. Wieder oben angekommen schaute er sich verzweifelt um und – da – da war er. Der goldene Schnatz dümpelte gerade neben dem näher liegenden Tor-Ringe, gleich neben Mike, der gerade einen gut geworfenen Quaffel versuchte abzufangen. Glücklicherweise gelang es ihm und er schaffte es ihn nach unten zu kicken, wobei Sara so schnell wie nur möglich dem Ball hinterher stürzte, bevor ein Hufflepuff ihn bekommen konnte.  
John tauchte ab zu dem Pfosten, schnappte sich den Schnatz und hielt ihn hoch. „Ich hab‘ den Schnatz!“, reif er laut, damit ihn alle hören würden und beendete damit das Spiel. Das Gryffindor-Team jubelte, als sie alle sanft auf dem Boden landeten. Die Sonne ging inzwischen langsam unter und tauchte alles in ein warmes, oranges Licht. Die Hufflepuffs schauten zwar etwas enttäuscht aus, aber sie schüttelten dennoch fair die Hände des Gegners und meinten, es wäre ein gutes Spiel gewesen. John musste, weil er der Team-Kapitän der Gewinner war, zurückbleiben, während alle anderen schon zum Schloss hochgingen.  
Es war eine Art Tradition, dass der Gewinner-Kapitän die Bälle aufräumen musste, was sich als Schwierigkeit wegen den Klatschern erwies. Sie flogen immer noch herum, auf der Suche nach jemanden, den sie von ihrem Besen werfen könnten, doch sobald sie bemerkten, dass keiner mehr da war, schossen sie beide gleichzeitig auf John zu. Er musste sie irgendwie lahmlegen und kramte hektisch nach seinem Zauberstab, die beiden Klatscher immer näherkommend. Er traf einen mit einem Zauber, der sofort in der Luft stehenblieb und hilflos umherschwebte, doch er hatte keine Zeit mehr sich umzudrehen und den zweiten zu erwischen. Er kam geradeaus in sein Gesicht geflogen; er duckte sich so schnell er es schaffte und riss seine Hände zum Schutz hoch, doch der Schmerz, den er erwartete, kam nicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe  
> Bis nächste Woche ^^


	12. Kapitel 12

Verwirrt hob er seinen Kopf und sah den Klatscher knapp über seiner Stirn hängen. Überrascht schaute er auf seinen Zauberstab und wunderte sich, ob er vielleicht aus Versehen von alleine losgezaubert hatte.  
„Zum Glück weiß ich, wo man dich findet“, sprach ein tiefe Stimme auf. Er drehte sich zu schnell um, rutschte auf dem feuchten Gras aus und blickte zu Sherlock hoch.  
„Danke, der hätte wahrscheinlich meinen Arm gebrochen“, bedankte sich John, stand wieder auf und versuchte all das Gras, das nun an ihm klebte, abzubekommen.  
Sherlock lachte. „Ich kann dir versprechen, dass das schmerzt.“  
John grinste zurück. „Du warst heute beim Frühstück, was für eine Katastrophe ist im Keller passiert, dass es so weit gekommen ist?“  
„Ich wollte dich sehen.“ Johns Herz klopfte heftiger, Sherlocks Rücken war der Sonne zugewandt, was ihn wie einen Engel aussehen lies, das orangene Licht seine große Silhouette umwabernd.  
„Oh“, brachte er heraus.  
„Ich hab sogar ein bisschen was von eurem Training mitbekommen.“  
Hoffnung machte sich in John breit. „Und, wie war ich?“  
„Gut, du hast das kleine goldene Ding gefangen.“  
„Schnatz.“  
„Ja, genau das. Das Team hat auch gut zusammengespielt, ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr heuer gewinnen werdet.“  
„Ich hoffe; es ist meine letzte Chance.“ John seufzte, fischte den Klatscher aus der Luft und stopfte ihn in sein Fach, neben die anderen Bälle. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, bemerkte er, dass Sherlocks Haare etwas fluffiger wirkten, beinahe so, als hätte er sie durchwuschelt.  
„Morgen beginnt endlich wieder Wochenende“, sagte John mit einem weiten Lachen.  
„Ja endlich, ich kann es kaum erwarten aus diesem feuchten Klassenzimmer herauszukommen.“  
„Hast du vor irgendwo hinzugehen?“  
„Weiß ich noch nicht, herum, Bibliothek, am See spazieren gehen, so was halt. Ich hab‘ ja keine Hausaufgaben.“  
„Ich schon, Geschichte der Zauberei, mehr Kobold Kriege; wir müssen mindestens 20 Zentimeter Text schreiben“, stöhnte John.  
„Schlimmstes Fach aller Zeiten, bei Professor Bimms schlafe sogar ich ein.“  
„Stimmt! Wenn es von jemand anderem unterrichtet werden würde, würde vielleicht sogar die ganze Schule über die verdammte Kobold Rebellion reden!“  
„Ich schätze mal, dass er einfach seinen Job ein bisschen zu sehr mag.“  
„Warum ist er eigentlich ein Geist?“  
„Anscheinend ist er eines morgens aufgewacht, um zu unterrichten und hat einfach seinen Körper zurückgelassen“, sagte Sherlock.  
„Und du glaubst das?“  
„Ja, tue ich. Er muss wohl lebend schon so eine langweilige Person gewesen sein, dass er nun als Strafe unendlich lange ein solches Dasein führen muss“, lachte er.  
„Diese Strafe trifft eher uns und nicht ihn.“  
„Definitiv. Ich kannte ihn nicht, als er noch lebte.“  
„Du musst doch auch hier im Schloss gewesen sein, als ich schon da war, aber aus irgendeinem Grund erkenne ich dich nicht wieder.“  
„Kein Wunder, ich bin nie wirklich ausgegangen, hab die meiste Zeit in der Bücherei verbracht.“  
„Warum das?“  
„Wann auch immer ich in die Öffentlichkeit trat, traf ich auf irgendjemanden, der mich sofort mobben würde, also bin ich so wenig wie nur möglich unter Menschen gewesen“, gab Sherlock zu, woraufhin John eine Grimasse zog.  
„Warum wurdest du gemobbt?“  
„Weil ich schlau war und bin, sehr schlau, und niemand wollte das akzeptieren.“  
„Tut mir leid“, sagte John leise.  
„Ist ja nicht deine Schuld.“  
„Ich wurde früher auch gemobbt, weil ich Muggel geboren bin, bis dann Greg kam und mich verteidigte; seither sind wir Freunde.“ John wurde rot, sein Blut-Status war ihm peinlich, beide seine Eltern waren Muggel, alle seine Freunde jedoch rein- oder zumindest halbblütig.  
„Denk dir nichts, ich bin auch Muggel geboren.“ John schaute ihn verwundert an; er war brillant, ein fabelhafter Zauberer. John hätte erwartet, dass er reinblütig wäre.  
„Das macht uns schätz ich mal gleich.“  
„Anscheinend.“ Eine kleine Stille machte sich breit.  
„Könntest du mir vielleicht mit der Truhe helfen; ich muss sie zu Madam Hoochs Büro bringen“, fragte John und griff mit der einen Hand seinen Besen, mit der anderen einen Henkel.  
„Sicher“, sagte Sherlock und nahm den anderen. Zusammen schleppten sie sie zum Schloss hoch und durch die Gänge.  
„Wo ist ihr Büro?“, fragte Sherlock.  
„Gleich hier.“ John deutete wage in eine Richtung vor ihnen. Sie bogen an einer Ecke ab und blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. Jemand lag, anscheinend bewusstlos, auf dem Boden. John und Sherlock ließen die Kiste fallen und liefen los. Sie hatte lange blonde Haare, ihre Haut bleich vor Angst und etwas, das aussah wie Blut, tropfte aus ihrem Mund. John machte ängstlich einen Schritt zurück.  
„Keine Angst, ist nur Lippenstift“, versicherte ihm Sherlock. John atmete erleichtert aus, trat wieder näher und versuchte verzweifelt den Puls des Mädchens zu finden; er hoffte zu Gott, dass sie nicht tot war. Er fand ihn, zwar nur leicht, aber dennoch vorhanden, schwach in ihren Adern pumpend.  
„Sie ist am Leben, keine Ahnung, warum sie bewusstlos ist.“  
„Ich glaube ich kenne sie. Sie ist eines der Mädchen, die mich nach einem Date gefragt haben“, bemerkte Sherlock. John schaute ihn nervös an. „Ich hab nein gesagt“, fügte er hinzu, nachdem er Johns Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt hatte. Die Augen des Mädchens waren weit mit Schock geöffnet, aber man konnte keinerlei weiteren Zeichen erkennen, die auf Gewalt schließen ließen.  
„Jemand muss sie überwältigt haben“, sagte Sherlock ruhig. John wurde von Minute zu Minute nervöser und er blickte sich ängstlich nach einem möglichen Angreifer um.  
„Warum würde irgendjemand so etwas tun?“, fragte John unsicher.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, antwortete Sherlock wahrheitsgetreu. Er schaute zu John auf und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass etwas hinter ihnen an der Wand geschrieben war. Sherlock wurde auf der Stelle kreidbleich, ein entsetzter Blick trat in seinen Augen. John drehte sich um, vorsichtshalber seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Innentasche ziehend, falls jemand hinter ihm stehen würde, aber da war niemand. Das einzige was er sah, war eine Nachricht an der Wand, scheinbar mit Blut geschrieben. Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde geöffnet, Feinde des Erben, nimmt euch in Acht.  
„Was zur…“, begann John.  
„John, geh sofort zum Lehrerzimmer, hol McGonagall, alle, die du findest; jetzt!“, befahl ihm Sherlock. John folgte ohne zu zögern und rannte los. Das Lehrerzimmer war nicht weit von ihnen, er musste lediglich dem Gang folgen. John riss die Tür auf, ohne vorher anzuklopfen, woraufhin alle Professoren erschraken und ihn verärgert ansahen.  
„Watson, haben Sie jemals etwas von anklopfen gehört?“, fragte McGonagall.  
„Weiter vorne im Gang liegt ein Mädchen, bewusstlos, und irgendetwas von wegen einer Kammer des Schreckens?“, schnaufte John. McGonagall sprang aus ihrem Stuhl, mit ihr der Rest der Lehrerschaft.  
„Wo liegt sie?“, fragte sie, neben John herlaufend. Als sie beide um die nächste Ecke bogen, sahen sie auch schon das Mädchen und Sherlock neben ihr kniend. McGonagall blieb erschrocken stehen. Der Rest, der mitgekommen war, tat es ihr gleich; John sah Sinistra, Flitwick. Sprout und zu seinem Übel Snape.  
„Oh mein Gott,“ brachte Sprout heraus. Alle starrten nur auf die Schrift an der Wand, das Mädchen vor ihnen scheinbar vergessen. John hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was die Kammer des Schreckens war, aber es erschreckte offensichtlich seine Professoren und das konnte kein gutes Zeichen sein. Snape war die erste Person, die das Mädchen am Boden bemerkte; Sherlock war inzwischen aufgestanden.  
„Wer von Ihnen hat das verursacht?“, fragte er, während er sich zu der Bewusstlosen hinunterbeugte und ihren Puls überprüfte.  
„Wie hätten die beiden das bitte anstellen sollen, sie sind gerade einmal Schüler!“, rief McGonagall. Sherlock räusperte sich unsicher. „Entschuldigen Sie, und ein Assistent“, korrigierte sie sich.  
„Watson hat erst gestern einen Trank der lebenden Toten gebraut, vielleicht hat er ihn ihr gegeben“, schlug Snape vor.  
John schaute entsetzt auf. „Als ob ich jemals so etwas tun würde!“  
„Sie wurde bestimmt überwältigt“, warf Sinistra ein.  
„Aurora, bring sie bitte hoch in den Krankenflügel“, verlangte McGonagall. Sinistra seufzte, flickte aber dennoch ohne Kommentar mit ihrem Zauberstab und lies das Mädchen vor ihr Richtung Krankenflügel schweben.  
„Was hatten Sie beide überhaupt von Anfang an hier zu suchen?“, fragte Snape misstrauisch.  
„Wir wollten die Quidditch-Truhe zu Madam Hoochs Büro hochbringen“, sagte Sherlock. Snapes Augen flickten zu der Kiste und dem Besen, der daneben auf dem Boden lag.  
„Sie können nicht fliegen, was hatten Sie bitte mit der Quidditch-Truhe vor?“  
„Beobachtung.“  
„Sie haben das Quidditch-Spiel beobachtet? Sie haben noch nie das kleinste bisschen Interesse in jeglichen Sport gezeigt, woher kommt das so plötzlich?“  
„Was ist so schlimm daran John zu helfen, eine Kiste zu tragen. Glauben Sie, wir haben sie verwendet, um das Mädchen bewusstlos zu schlagen, denn dann kann ich sie beruhigen: Sie ist nicht bewusstlos, sie ist versteinert.“  
„Und woher wissen Sie das?“  
„Weil ich beobachte“, zischte Sherlock.  
McGonagall trat zwischen sie. „Nun ist wirklich nicht die Zeit zu streiten; bitte erzählen Sie, was genau passiert ist.“  
„Wir gingen, die Kiste tragend, den Gang hinunter und stießen auf das Mädchen und die Schrift an der Wand, also meinte Sherlock, Professor Holmes, dass ich sofort zum Lehrerzimmer renne sollte“. Erklärte John in seiner üblichen, verwirrenden Weise.  
„Sherlock?“, fragte Sprout hinter ihm.  
„Ist es denn wirklich so wichtig, bei welchem Namen ich ihn nenne, hier lag gerade ein versteinertes Mädchen!“, rief John, inzwischen genervt von den konstanten unnötigen Fragen.  
„Haben Sie den Angreifer gesehen?“, unterbrach McGonagall ihn, bevor er lauter wurde.  
„Nein, wir fanden sie so vor.“  
„Keine Verletzungen?“ Sie schaute für einen kurzen Moment aus dem Fenster, wo der Mond inzwischen aufgegangen war.  
„Keine Verletzungen“, wiederholte John.  
„Watson, Sie dürfen zurück zu ihren Schlafräumen gehen“, entließ ihn McGonagall.  
John schaute protestierend auf. „Ich will wissen, wer dafür verantwortlich ist!“  
„John, geh“, sagte Sherlock. John seufzte, ging aber an seinen Lehrern vorbei und bog um die Ecke; weg vom Tatort und der mysteriösen Nachricht. Als er zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum kam, war der, bis auf seine Freunde, die gespannt auf seine späte Rückkehr warteten, zu seinem Glück schon fast leer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaalso, komplett neue Richtung in unserer Geschichte. Hoffe es bleibt dennoch spannend.


	13. Kapitel 13

„Gott, John, Sperrstunde ist schon lange vorbei, was habt ihr zwei bitte gemacht?“, begrüßte ihn Sara missbilligend.  
„Wir haben ein Mädchen gefunden. Sie lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden in der Nähe von Madam Hoochs Büro und über ihr, an der Wand, stand in Blut „Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde geöffnet, Feinde des Erben, nehmt euch in Acht.““, wiederholte John hastig, während er sich in einen Sessel neben dem Feuer sinken ließ.  
„Was zur… Was bedeutet das?“, fragte Greg.  
„Ich hab‘ nicht den blassesten Schimmer“, gab John zu.  
„Und wir waren hier und dachten, ihr wärt mit schmusen beschäftigt“, lachte Mike.  
„Nein, es war bisschen schlimmer.“  
„Weißt du, wer es war?“  
„Nein, irgendein Mädchen. Sherlock meinte, dass sie eines der Mädchen war, die ihn nach einem Date gefragt haben.“  
„Dann wars wahrscheinlich nur irgendein anderes eifersüchtiges Mädchen, dass versucht den Wettbewerb um ihn ans Licht zu bringen“, sagte Greg. „Du warst es aber nicht, oder?“  
„Nein! Warum sollte ich auch?!“  
„Keine Ahnung“, sagte Sara augenverdrehend.  
„Ich würde niemals so etwas tun!“, beteuerte John.  
„Nur mal so nebenbei: Was ist eigentlich die Kammer des Schreckens?“, lenkte Mike ab.  
„Wahrscheinlich eine Kammer, die einen Schrecken beinhaltet.“  
„Also, wenn sie geöffnet wurde, und sie gute Schrecken enthält, dann sollten wir versuchen ein paar herauszufinden!“, schlug Greg begeistert vor.  
„Die Lehrer schauten zu Tode erschrocken aus und ein Mädchen wurde versteinert vorgefunden; es kann nichts Gutes sein“, entschied John.  
„Vielleicht kann uns ja Holmes weiterhelfen“, sagte Mike hoffnungsvoll.  
„Ja, vielleicht“, stimmte ihm John zu.  
„Was glaubt ihr bedeutet Feinde des Erben?“, fragte Sara.  
„Naja, die müssen sich in Acht nehmen, also schätze ich mal, dass es hier jemanden gibt, der seine Feinde angreift, sie versteinert und dabei irgendwie die Kammer des Schreckens benutzt“, meinte Greg.  
„Glaubt ihr, wir sind Feinde des Erben?“  
„Kommt drauf an, wer der Erbe ist.“  
„Ich hoffe mal ein jemand, der uns mag“, sagte Mike.  
„Okay, morgen beginnt unser Wochenende. Hast du irgendwelche Pläne mit Sherlock?“, fragte Sara.  
„Wie kommst du so schnell von Schulkatastrophe zu mir?“  
„Tja, ist um einiges interessanter, wenn man bedenkt, dass es verboten ist; eine verbotene Liebe, du solltest ein Buch darüber schreiben“, schlug sie vor.  
„Ihr seid alle verrückt.“  
„Also, hast du Pläne?“, fragte nun auch Greg.  
„Nein, habe ich nicht.“  
„Willst du ein paar machen?“, fügte Mike hinzu.  
„Weiß nicht, vielleicht. Aber wir sollten mal wieder was zusammen machen, wir hatten noch nicht viel Zeit, um irgendwas spaßiges zu unternehmen“, schlug John vor.  
„Was gibt es hier schon, das Spaß macht?“  
„Wir könnten ein paar Runden ums Schloss fliegen, im See baden gehen…“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir im See schwimmen dürfen; da gibt’s Grindelohs, Wassermenschen und nicht zu vergessen den Riesenkraken“, wies ihn Greg vor.  
„Was schlagt ihr denn vor?“  
„Wir könnten zu fünft ein bisschen den verbotenen Wald erkunden“, sagte Sara begeistert.  
„Fünf?“  
„Sherlock könnte auch mitkommen!“  
„Als ob ihr einen Professor mit in den verbotenen Wald nehmen wollen würdet“, lachte John.  
„Er scheint mir nicht der Typ zu sein, der sich an Regeln hält.“  
„Kein verbotener Wald.“  
„Ihr beide solltet euch mal ein Ruderboot ausleihen“, witzelte Mike.  
„Nur damit ihr drei dann neben uns herschwimmt und zusammen mit den Fischen Kiss the Boy singt. Ich glaube nicht“, stöhnte John.  
„Wir könnten aber auch ein bisschen Recherche über die Kammer des Schreckens betreiben, bevor die ganze Schule Wind davon bekommt und dann zusammengequetscht in der Bücherei sitzt“, raunte Greg.  
„Gute Idee“, stimmte ihm John zu.  
„Sherlock kennt wahrscheinlich die Bücher, in denen wir suchen müssten“, sagte Sara.  
„Vielleicht.“  
„Wie meint ihr geht es dem Mädchen?“, fragte Mike.  
John überlegte kurz. „Ich schätze mal nicht ganz so toll; versteinert sein kann nicht guttun.“  
„War Snape eigentlich auch da?“  
„Ja, er hat dauernd Fragen darüber gestellt, warum Sherlock mir geholfen hat die dumme Quidditchtruhe hochzutragen; er ist total argwöhnisch.“  
„Glaubst du er weiß, dass was zwischen euch läuft?“, fragte Greg nervös.  
„Noch nicht, aber das wird wahrscheinlich leider noch.“  
„Was glaubst du wird er machen, sobald er es weiß?“  
„Sofort zu Dumbledore gehen, offensichtlich will er Sherlock gefeuert haben.“  
„Warum würde er damit zu Dumbledore gehen, er hätte keine Beweise.“  
„Ich hab ja auch nicht behauptet, dass er schon gegangen wäre!“  
„Was könnte er den herausfinden?“, fragte Sara.  
„Weiß nicht; solange er keine Bilder von uns hat.“ John lief es bei dem Gedanken kalt den Rücken hinunter.  
„Oof, Bilder bewegen sich auch noch, das wäre mega creepy.“  
„Und ich will nicht unbedingt ein Foto von mir und Sherlock küssend bei Snape im Büro stehen haben“, entschied John.  
„Also habt ihr euch geküsst!“, rief Sara hoffnungsvoll.  
„Nein.“  
„Du meinst: nein, noch nicht.“, korrigierte ihn Greg. John rollte mit den Augen.  
„Ich kann mir Snape ein bisschen zu gut vorstellen, wie er hinter euch beiden her stalkt, eine Kamera in der einen Hand, seinen Zauberstab in der andere“ sagte Mike in sich hineinlachend.  
„Das ist nicht einmal im Entferntesten lustig, voll gruslig!“, rief John.  
„Es ist schon bisschen lustig“, gab Sara zu.  
„Nein, ist es nicht.“  
„Ich seeeehe eeeeuuuuuch!“, lachte Greg und tat so, als ob er mit einer Kamera Bilder schießen würde. Mike und Sara brachen in Gelächter aus und auch John konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Nichts desto trotz war es gruselig.  
„Was würde Dumbeldore unternehmen?“, fragte John.   
„Keine Ahnung; zuerst Snape verwarnen, weil er Schüler stalkt und dann würde er zu euch kommen.“  
„Aber Sherlock würde nicht seinen Job wegen mir verlieren, oder?“  
„Es ist ja nicht einmal ein echter Job; ich meine wird er bezahlt oder so?“  
„Weiß ich nicht, vielleicht. Unsere einzige Verteidigung ist, dass er erst letztes Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht hat“, sagte John.  
„Keine große Ausrede. Wenn sowas in der Muggelwelt rauskommt und die Runde macht, dann könnte der Lehrer dafür sitzen“, warf Sara ein.  
„Wir leben aber nicht in der Muggelwelt und da sind die Altersunterschiede auch viel höher, er ist erst achtzehn.“  
„Echt?“  
„Naja schätze ich mal, entweder achtzehn oder neunzehn und ich bin siebtzehn, ich sehe jetzt keinen Grund, warum wir nicht dürfen sollten.“  
„Trotzdem komischer Gedanke; wir haben einen Lehrer, der nur ein Jahr älter ist als wir“, entschied Mike.  
„Komischer finde ich, dass er gleichzeitig mit uns zur Schule gegangen ist und wir ihn noch nie zuvor bemerkt haben“, bemerkte John.  
„Warum sollten wir auch jemanden wie ihn bemerken, gerade weil er älter ist.“  
„Er hat mir erzählt, dass er viel Zeit in der Bücherei verbracht hat und ziemlich krass gemobbt worden ist.“  
„Hat er mal sein Haus erwähnt?“  
„Ravenclaw.“  
„Was für eine Überraschung“, sagte Greg.  
„Was meinst du damit?“  
„Ravenclaw hat alle schlauen Schüler.“  
„Wenigstens hast du Vertrauen in unser Haus“, meinte Sara.  
„Hab ich doch, ich meine nur, dass es offensichtlich ist, dass es das schlauste Haus ist. Ernsthaft, er ist wahrscheinlich besser in Zaubertrankkunde, als Snape.“  
„Stimmt schon, aber Snape war auch Slytherin, jeder weiß das“, betonte Mike.  
„Ich nicht“, sagte Sara kleinlaut.  
„Tja ich schon; immerhin ist er Hauslehrer.“  
„Auch wieder wahr.“  
„Sind Hauslehrer dafür bekannt Schüler zu stalken?“, fragte John unsicher.  
„Anscheinend.“  
„Warte, ihr glaubt wirklich, dass er mich beobachtet?“  
„Nein, aber er wird vielleicht damit anfangen“, meinte Mike.  
„Was glaubst du würde Sherlock tun, sobald er davon Wind bekommt?“, fragte er wieder.  
„Behaupten, dass Vielsafttrank im Spiel war oder so“, lachte Greg.  
„Das ist noch grusliger.“  
„Aber mal Spaß bei Seite, was würde er tun?“, fragte nun auch Mike.  
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er reden müsste, denn ich würde tot am Boden liegen. Meine Grabsteinaufschrift wäre dann so was wie: „Wegen Peinlichkeit gestorben““, gab John zu.  
„Würd ich an deiner Stelle aber auch“, sagte Sara ihm mitfühlend auf die Schulter klopfend.  
„Trotzdem, bei dir wäre es wenigstens nicht schwul.“  
„Du sagts das ja, als wäre das was schlimmes.“  
„Es ist allemal unangenehmer.“  
„Es gibt Gerüchte, dass Dumbledore in seiner Vergangenheit auch nicht so ganz hetero-gültige Sachen getrieben hat“, meinte Greg nebenbei.  
„Wer hat dir das denn erzählt?“  
„Keine Ahnung, jemand halt.“  
„Das erklärt schonmal einiges. Glaubst du das etwa?“  
„Mir egal, vielleicht.“  
„Er könnte schon schwul sein“, sagte Sara schulterzuckend.  
„Hätte ich schwul sein können; weil du so ein Experte bist.“  
„Nein, eher nicht.“  
„Und Sherlock?“  
„Naja… nein.“  
„Du bist ja richtig gut, Sara.“  
„Was auch immer.“ Sie rollte mit den Augen. John schaute sich ein weiteres Mal im Raum um – inzwischen waren nur noch zwei Schüler da. „Wie spät ist es?“  
„Weiß nicht ganz, wahrscheinlich ziemlich spät“, meinte Greg, schien sich jedoch nicht viel darum zu kümmern.  
„Ich geh dann besser mal ins Bett, bin schon wieder völlig fertig.“ Er verabschiedete sich mit einem „Gute Nacht“ und ging hinauf zu seinem Bett. Sam und Rory schliefen schon tief und fest, also zog er sich so leise wie möglich um und kletterte in sein Bett, wo er sofort einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen schlief er lange. Während Rory und Sam schon lange weg waren, befanden sich Mike und Greg immer noch tief im Träumeland. Er stand leise auf, zog sich seine Roben an und schlich die Treppe hinunter. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer; alle mussten inzwischen schon beim Frühstück sein, also setzte er sich in einen der tiefen Sessel und las wieder Quidditch im Wandel der Zeit, bis Mike und Greg runterkamen. Sara war wahrscheinlich schon früher los, also gingen sie zu dritt zum Frühstück hinunter.  
Die große Halle war voll mit Schülern und Professoren, die sich alle auf das anstehende Wochenende freuten. John schaute sich sofort nach Sherlock um und fand ihn tatsächlich wieder still an seinem Platz sitzen. Er aß nichts, hielt aber Ausschau nach John. Sie lächelten sich gegenseitig durch die ganze Halle an, wobei dieses Mal keines der Mädchen zu kreischen anfing. John schaute sie verwundert an; sie wirkten alle ungewöhnlich ruhig und bedrückt. Dann erst realisierte er, dass das Mädchen, das das letzte Mal gekichert hatte, weil es dachte, dass Sherlock sie anlächelte, das Mädchen war, das versteinert worden war. John runzelte kurz die Stirn, vergaß aber schnell, was gerade passiert war, beziehungsweise eben nicht passiert war, und setzte sich neben Sara, die tatsächlich schon da war.  
„Ihr drei habt verschlafen. Sherlock war vorher da und hat nach dir gesucht, John“, begrüßte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln. „Die ganzen Mädels waren voll aufgedreht, als er hierherkam und schauten mich danach an, als wäre ich ihr Todfeind, weil er nur mit mir geredet hat.“  
„Das versteinerte blonde Mädchen: sie war eine von ihnen, ein Gryffindor“, seufzte John.  
„Oh, das wusste ich nicht, muss schlimm sein; wenn das einer von euch gewesen wäre…“ Sie schweifte ab, schüttelte ihren Kopf, um wieder ins Jetzt zu kommen. „Aber egal, Sherlock will sich auf auf jeden Fall mit uns allen treffen, damit wir zusammen in der Bücherei nach Informationen über die Kammer des Schreckens suchen können. Er scheint mir genauso neugierig zu sein, wie wir.“  
„Bedeutet das, dass wir jetzt alle mit ihm befreundet sind?“, fragte Mike.  
„Ich schätze schon“, sagte Sara achselzuckend. „Finde ich aber nicht schlimm.“ Sie lächelte schuldbewusst in sich hinein.  
„Naja, ich glaube nicht, dass er in seiner Schulzeit viele Freunde hatte, drum schadet es wahrscheinlich nicht, dass er endlich ein paar hat“, sagte John.  
„Warum glaubst du das?“, fragte Greg.  
„Weil er meinte, dass er immer so lange er konnte in der Bücherei war, um seine ganzen Mobber zu vermeiden; er ging nicht viel in die Öffentlichkeit.“  
„Schade; aber ganz ehrlich, ich glaube nicht, dass sich daran viel geändert hat“, entschied Mike.  
Nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich direkt auf zur Bibliothek, wo Madam Pince sie schon wieder mit verdächtigenden Blicken durchbohrte. Sie kam so rüber, als ob sie glaubte, dass alle Schüler die Bücher zerreißen würden oder so; vor allem die älteren. Sherlock saß alleine im hinteren Bereich, seine Füße auf einem Tisch abgelegt, während er ein Buch unter einem der schmutzigen Fenster studierte. Er schaute so friedlich aus, als ob er zuhause wäre. John konnte fühlen, wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Wie es das inzwischen immer tat, sobald er in seiner Nähe war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bei mir hat die Schule wieder angefangen. Ich werde weiterhin versuchen jeden Samstag zu posten, aber werdet nicht böse, wenn das nicht der Fall ist. Bin inzwischen in der 11ten Klasse und jetzt wirds bissl stressiger ;)
> 
> Bis denne


End file.
